Brotherly Love
by dreamscarred
Summary: Three brothers go on one last camping trip and what started out as a normal camping trip will end up changing their lives and relationships forever. M/M Slash NC-17 Please read all warnings at the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Brotherly Love  
**Author:** candy_belle and dreamscarred  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Serious Warnings:** This is an AU fic in which the 3 guys are brothers. As such it includes the following warnings: incest, consentual teenage sex (see the ages listed below in the pairings), brief mentions of past implied rape (nothing explicit), voyeurism, sex, masturbation, angst and brotherly teasing  
**Pairing:** Randy (21) , Evan (18), Cody (16)  
**Summary: **The brothers go on one last camping trip and what started out as a normal camping trip will end up changing their lives and relationships forever.  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but we wish we did.

"So what do ya think?" rumbled Randy, getting out of the car stretching his back out as he gaze out around the clearing.

In his opinion the campsite he'd chosen for them was perfect. Only 30 minutes from the nearest town but far enough into the woods that they were totally alone. Which mean it was perfect for one final camping trip before they split up.

"Wow!" breathed Evan stepping up beside his big brother, "It's gorgeous," the smile spiting his face was almost as bright as the sun.

Glancing down at him, Randy winked before asking, "Good enough for one last campfire before you go off and abandon us for ever?"

"I'm not abandoning you," protested Evan ducking as a large hand aimed a playful swipe at his head, "And its not forever. I'm only going to Japan for one year. I'll be back before you know it."

"You're still gonna miles away, Puppy" rumbled Randy, chuckling at the glare Evan shot him at the use of his old childhood name, "Its gonna be strange not having you scampering around the house!"

"How would you know?" exclaimed Evan, aiming a light punch at his elder brother's arm, "You haven't lived at home for the last two years! You joined the bloody Marines for god sake!"

"Yeah but even so," rumbled Randy his voice fading into a soft sigh as he gave his bother a fond smile. Evan smiled back the deep chocolate eyes sparkling behind his glasses as he gazed lovingly at his big brother. Randy smiled then realising they were one missing he glanced back over his shoulder and sighed. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, he ordered gruffly, "Baby, get your arse out the car. Now!"

Evan barely hid his smile as the youngest brother finally joined them in the open air. Cody, already taller than his middle brother even at 16, glared at them both, then pushing his sunglasses firmly back into place as he bitched, "Why are we in the middle of nowhere? You said this was going to be fun. This is not my idea of fun!"

"You are such a city dweller," mocked Randy taking a puff on his cigarette and absently ruffling Cody's hair. "Look its just for a few nights then you can go back to your metrosexual way of gelling your hair and waxing your…" he waved a large hand up and down in Cody's direction, "bits."

"So I like to look good," protested Cody glaring at his eldest bother, "Wouldn't hurt you to make an effort once in a while, you know."

"Why would I want to be bothered with all that crap?" chuckled Randy cockily. Then spreading his arms out wide, he turned in a tight circle showing off his near perfect physique to his two admiring younger brothers. Looking at each of them in turn, he growled salaciously, "You don't mess with perfection, boys."

Loving the way both his younger brothers were subconsciously eyeing him up, Randy took a final drag of his cigarette then crushing the stub under his heel he barked, "Right enough gawking at me. Lets get the tent set up and get this party started properly."

It was still afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky as they started setting up the tent in the wilderness. They had only brought one tent as they all were more than comfortable sharing it with each other, kind of like when they were really small and lived in the small 2 bedroom house. As they grew into teens their parents had purchased a new home and they each had been granted the privacy of their own room. Little did they know that privacy had made them a touch less close with each other than they realized.

Randy drove the final tent peg into the ground and wiped his brow the heat getting to him. He pulled his black wife beater over his head and wiped the dipping sweat off his body. "You two could of help me a little more."

"Yeah but you had training on erecting tents," Cody stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Both Cody and Evan were shirtless caring rocks to place in a circle for a fire pit.

"The sun is really hot we should all get some sunscreen on or we're all going to get burnt," Evan spoke moving to his knapsack to get the bottle of lotion.

"Always such a worry wart Evy," Randy pulled his pack of smokes out of the back pocket and put on to his lips. "So whose back do I have to do?"

"Do Cody's," ordered Evan chucking the bottle at Randy," He always burns the most with those freckles of his"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Cody fondly," You've got more freckles than I have!"

"No you've got more on your back but I've got more on the front," correct Evan smiling as Randy rolled his eyes. It was an age old argument and one that never got settled.

"Boys, boys," soothed Randy the cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, "I'll be the judge of who's got the most freckles. Will that shut you two up?"

Evan and Cody looked at each other then looking at Randy they replied in perfect unison, "Nope.

Randy chuckled then squeezing a good dollop onto the palm. "Okay Baby," called Randy, "Come here and let me slick you up."

"Randy!" protested Cody blushing slightly, "That sounds so gross!"

"What? Me slicking you up?" chuckled Randy, "Only sounds filthy if you've got a filthy mind, Baby." He glanced over at Evan who was watching them innocently. Shaking his head Randy rumbled, "See Evan didn't find it suggestive, did you, Evy?"

"No...why - should I?" asked Evan suddenly worried he'd missed something.

Cody rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then as Randy started to rub lotion onto his back, he teased "God Evan - you are such a virgin sometimes!"

Randy chuckled expecting Evan to snap back as normal but he didn't. He just stood glaring at his bothers before spinning on his heel, calling hoarsely, "I'm gonna go fetch some water."

And before the others could reply Evan grabbed the water flasks and disappeared from view leaving two very confused bothers.

Evan was fuming at Cody's comment. He did not want Randy to know that. Sure Cody had said it in a playful manner but only Cody knew the truth that he was actual a virgin. He knew if Randy found out the teasing from his older brother would never stop, well it would be teasing or him getting dragged to a strip club or maybe even worse.

Evan kicked a stone as he wandered down the path to the water station of the campground sighing. Sure he'd had a couple girlfriends and he'd kissed them, touched them but there was never any type of spark. Evan didn't want to just give himself away without that flame of passion without it meaning something to him and the one he gave his virginity too.

Evan was just confused that's why he was going to school in Japan to give himself time to figure out what he truly wanted from life. Time to sort out his thoughts and emotions on his own without his brothers helping him for a change so he could stand on his own feet.

Japan would give him a mountain of opportunities and experiences. Yet as Evan opened the water jug and began filling it he knew it would hurt to be so far away from his brothers the two people that understood him the best in the world. Hell it was killing both him and Cody that Randy was in the marines now and they barely saw their older brother. "I swear I won't come back a virgin," Evan vowed as he spun the top on the jug and began his way back to the camp site.

By the time he rejoined the others Randy was sprawled on a blanket sipping a beer and chuckling as Cody cursed and swore as he tried to get to light the fire. Sighing Evan set the water flasks down then just strode over shooing his little brother away from the stove snapping, "Oh for god sake…" within a few seconds he had the fire lit and the first pan gently bubbling away.

Cody smiled at him then wrapped his arms around Evan he hugged him praising, "You're the best Evy."

"Yeah well just...just stick to doing what you do best," huffed Evan still hurt by Cody's comment earlier.

"And what's that?" asked Cody the trademark smirk on his face.

"Being a bitch!" yapped Evan instantly regretting his words. As Cody's arms fell away Evan turned and looked at him. For the first time in ages Cody actually looked his age. The young face flooded with hurt.

"Sorry," breathed Evan rubbing his nose, "I just...what you said before I…"

Cody gave a loud sniff – a sure sign he was upset – and just padded away. Flinging himself down on the blanket beside Randy he pulled his knees up to his chest and glared at the fire.

Watching his younger brothers Randy shook his head fondly. Slowly standing up he walked past Cody whispering, "You asked for that!" and carried on ignoring the hurt puppy pout Cody was throwing him. Draping an arm around Evan's shoulders he gave him a half hug and whispered, "Don't let him get to you, Puppy."

Evan glared at him then slowly smiled and wrapping and arm around Randy's waist he turned into his elders brother's body and asked, "When did you become so insightful?"

"Amazing what you learn in the marines," replied Randy softly, his voice suddenly sounding very strained. Frowning Evan glanced over at Cody and saw his own expression mirrored on his baby bother's face. Sharing a look they both nodded – something was bothering their big brother and they were determined to find out what it was.

Randy looked down at the fire he didn't want to tell his younger brother he's been discharged from the marines for disappearing on two separate occasions or that now he was getting by doing odd job after odd job. He also didn't want his brothers to know the reason he left the marines.

No they wouldn't understand that he had to follow his heart, that when he had left it was for love. Cody would understand, Randy was almost positive his youngest brother was gay but what would Evan say when he learnt that Randy was bisexual and in a serious relationship with another man? He didn't want to think about the possibility of loosing his middle brother just because of life choices he had made.

Randy let a smile come to his face as he thought of his lover encouraging him to take his brothers out camping. Wishing him a safe trip and telling him that he'd be waiting with a sexy surprise when he returned. Randy licked his lips, the man sure knew how to surprise him. He walked to the cooler and opened it quickly, he could tell Evan and Cody were staring at him.

Randy let a sigh go and picked up a six pack of beer taking three cans out of the rings. One day he will tell them about his lover and the happiness he was enjoying, and probably the horrors he had in the marines with a certain drill instructor but for now he didn't want their judgment. No this weekend was for them to be brothers.

Cody worried his lower lip. He knew something was up with Randy and he knew too something was bothering Evan he just wish he knew what. As Randy threw him a can he caught it and opening it quickly he took a mouthful before asking, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to camp out for the next few nights, enjoy ourselves and watch you get shit scared by nature," teased Randy sinking back onto his blanket.

Cody flipped him the finger sighing dramatically before glancing at Evan and asking, "You okay?"

Evan took a moment before replying then favouring his little brother with a fond smile he nodded calling, "Yeah I'm cool. I just...I don't know I just..."

"You got prissy because baby-bro got too close to the truth?" rumbled Randy taking a drag on his newly lit cigarette. He paused then realised Cody's hand was reaching to take it, he slapped it away swear, "No fucking way! I am not getting the blame for you smoking as well as drinking!" He glared at his little brother then demanded, "And besides when did you start smoking anyway?"

Cody started at him then giving a self satisfied smirk he snapped back, "When I realised smoking would get me some action."

"Get you some action?" Evan exclaimed in shock. He knew his little brother was a flirt but Cody wasn't a virgin when he still was, was a hard pill to swallow.

"That's a true fact Codes," Randy took a drag on his smoke. True that some found it sexy and other not, yet again his mind drifting to his lover who always nagged him to quit yet when he got really hot and dirty loved nothing more than Randy to blow smoke in his face. "So just how much action have you been getting baby?"

"Plenty," Cody smirked cockily saying nothing more. He was hoping that nothing else would be asked about his comment about getting action, it had been somewhat of a slip. It was true smoking attracted some of the schools hottest to him. The hottest bad boys that is.

Cody had known he was gay since he was twelve. He had kept it a secret from his entire family because he wasn't sure if his parents or Evan could handle it. Randy however was a different story, Cody knew Randy would accept the truth because Cody had came to the realization that he was gay from what he saw Randy do during his senior year. Well no so much do, as doing - a threesome with one girl and another guy, with Randy being fully comfortable with both of them.

"What do you mean plenty?" asked Evan still un-nerved by the fact his little brother wasn't a virgin and he was.

"Just that," shrugged Cody a blush starting to creep up his face, "Speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

Evan shook his head in disbelief, replying, "Well I guess that explains why your grade average is so low! You're obviously far too busy to actual do any schoolwork!"

"Oh piss off!" snapped back Cody, "My grades are just fine. We can't all be grade A nerdy genius like you Evy so don't start all that crap with me"

"Boys enough!" ordered Randy, "God now I know why mom says you drive her crazy! Cody shut you mouth and Evan..." he softened slightly as he looked at his middle brother, "Just come over here and have a beer Evan," Randy smiled and held a can out towards him, soothing, "Come on, come here and forget the fact we've a snarky little sod with us."

Evan gave a little snort of annoyance but obeyed nevertheless, sinking down beside Randy and opening his can. Without looking at the other two he started to down the contents.

Randy watched him drink it then reaching up he grabbed another can and tossed it at him rumbling, "Here have another to drown your sorrows with as well."

Evan didn't reply but he snatched the can and sat cradling it, staring far too intently at the label. Cody sighed then huffed, "What's your problem, Evan? It's not like I'm the only person who's ever slept their way around high school!"

"Aint that the tru..." began Randy. But then as he realised what Cody had actually said he sat bolt up right, snarling, "Slept? Cody you're only 16! What the fuck do you mean slept around high school?"

Cody gulped realising too late that once again his mouth seemed to be operating without the consent of his brain. He was regretting what he had said and praying that Randy and Evan would think he just meant some girls, but he knew his poker face was failing. He had been sleeping around to kept people tight lipped about him being gay and to get out of some failed tests and missed assignments. Yeah he had slept with two of his teachers on more than one occasion and one time he had both of them at the same time.

He couldn't not confess that, not ever. Being gay sure he knew in time he would need to come clean but being a whore and sleeping with every man with a dick that was something he really should not admit. There was a lot Cody couldn't admit, all the dark desires he had that could ruin the relationship with his brothers if they ever knew.

Randy looked on at his youngest brother, he knew Cody wasn't talking about someone his own age. He wanted to have a heart to heart with the young man to let Cody know he can confided in him and he would be able to accept, listen and give advice not a lecture. Yet Randy wasn't sure Evan could handle the things Cody might say.

Evan drank his beer confused by all of this, it just seemed like there was a lot about one another they were all keeping locked inside from each other. Maybe there was something he could do so that would all open up to each other not matter what might be said.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension around their small camp fire was tangible. Randy sighed then sitting up properly he rumbled, "Guys..." he waited for the others to look at him before he continued, "What say we go do a little fishing see if we can't catch ourselves some dinner?"

Cody started at him a moment then realising it was Randy's attempt to make everything okay he bitched half heartedly, "Oh great and if we don't catch anything what then?"

"Then we eat the banquet mom gave us," snapped Evan. Getting to his knees he cuffed Cody around the back of the head, teasing fondly, "Its no wonder Coach Levesque is always keeping you back in detention."

Randy froze. He hadn't heard that name in such a long time and yet it still sent shivers up his spine the memories of what that man had tried to do to him. He turned and frowning he growled, "What?"

"Coach Levesque," explained Evan not aware of the look of Randy's darkening expression, "He's Cody's form tutor. He's always getting in trouble with him. What was it, 11 detentions just last month? Drives Mom crazy..."

"Wait he ...he gives you detention?" asked Randy trying really hard to keep the emotion out of his voice, "The hell for? What kind of shit are you getting up to in school?"

Cody didn't reply but the look he gave Randy said more than words ever could and they were words that ripped Randy's heart apart.

Randy had had more run ins with Coach Levesque than he cared to remember plus he knew what the coach did to pretty boys and his little brother was definitely a pretty boy. All through high school Randy has done everything possible to avoid the coach's attention and it was not easy. He shuddered as he remembered the night after they won State, when he has been in the locker room and Coach had pinned him to the wall. The memories of what happened next were not pleasant.

"I'm failing a few classes and he doesn't want to lose me off the wrestling team so he's helping me with a few extra credit assignment," explained Cody, reluctantly grabbed a fishing pole trying to figure out which way the river was.

"It's weird though," Evan started grabbing the small beer cooler. "He doesn't offer extra credit to anyone else, he just boots them right off the team. Like he did to me after I told him I couldn't take on extra practices because I had advanced Japanese lessons after school on different days."

"Yeah well it's not like you really liked the wrestling squad anyway," Randy ruffled Evan's hair jokingly as they started walking thankful that had Evan got off the team when he did, remembering the coach's threat to him one time.

Cody said nothing, glad Randy had curved the conversation somewhat. Evan didn't need to know that the coach kicked him off the team as a favour to Cody or what he had done with the coach was to protect Evan.

They walked the short distance to the river in silence, all of them lost in their own emotional turmoil but as they started to set up, the fun slowly flowed back until they were laughing and teasing each other as normal. Evan and Randy took turns at teasing Cody for his total lack of hunting skills, while Cody bitched about everything to do with nature. Deciding that Cody was actually scaring the fish away Randy took his rod as well ordering his little brother to go and get them all a beer. Cody stuck his tongue out at him but padded off towards the cooler they had set in the water a few meters away.

With Cody otherwise engaged Randy slid next to Evan and asked softly, "You okay? You looked uncomfortable earlier."

Evan looked at him then shooting Cody an almost bitter glance he mumbled, "Yeah just surprised to know Cody's not...you know..."

"Yeah quite a shock finding out that our Baby-boy isn't a baby anymore," Randy sighed adding, "I wish he was though, I wish he hadn't thrown it away so cheaply."

Evan caught an undercurrent of emotion in Randy's voice and as much as he wanted to ask him what was wrong he didn't dare. Instead he turned back to the river and mumbled, "Yeah but at least he's proved he's a man."

Randy frowned and draping an arm over Evan's shoulders, he rumbled, "Having sex doesn't make you a man, Puppy - it just means you found somewhere to shove your dick!"

Evan squealed loudly, shoving Randy away. He burst out laughing as his elder brother went stumbling backwards and landed on his backside. Cody exploded into giggles, calling, "Oh my god - that was priceless. Puppy knocked you over? Where's my phone? I need to take a picture of this!"

Evan bit his lip looking at his older brother who was now flat on his arse. Randy had meant the shoulder touch as brotherly love but it had sent a spark down Evan's spine – a spark that confused the hell out of him. He might be the virgin of the group but he was curious about so many things. He loved hearing about Randy's conquests and was now envious of Cody's. But it wasn't hearing about who they'd been with it that affected him. It was the visions of his brothers that stirred his mind. He knew it was wrong to think of them like that but his brothers meant so much to him and he wanted things with them that he really should never think about.

Randy stood wiping the mud off his ass. "What was that for? You squealed like I grabbed your dick," Evan blushed at Randy's comment because it made his mind go even further down that wrong path.

"Evan, you ok?" asked Cody trying to get a good glimpse of Evan's face, "You look really flushed. Is that sun getting you?".

"I'm fine, sorry Randy," Evan gave a sad smile.

"It's ok just don't be so jumpy. Now let's give this fishing another go," Randy grabbed a beer and took a good swig of it.

He'd felt the shiver go through Evan's body when he'd touched him and it made him wonder just what it was that had made Evan react so violently. The crass comment? The arm over the shoulder? Him? It intrigued him and as Evan wandered away back to concentrate on the fishing Randy wondered if there wasn't more to his seemingly innocent middle brother than met the eye.

Cody was still chuckling and padding over he bent over and gave a few good long strokes at Randy's backside brushing more of the dirt and leaves off him.

"Thanks Baby," rumbled Randy ruffling Cody's' hair as his brother smiled up at him.

At the waters edge Evan turned back about to call out to Randy that his rod was bobbing when he caught sight of his brothers together. It was sight that did unspeakable things to him. Cody was bent over, his head level with Randy's' waist. It was a sight that made him want to whimper with pure undiluted lust. He spun back round his face burning as in his mind he saw his brothers engaged in something far more intimate than just a head ruffle. Closing his eyes he whipped to himself, "Get a grip get a grip that it is disgusting and wrong and…fuck…"

Back up the bank Randy had noticed Evan's sudden about turn and the tension that suddenly seemed to be radiating off the small guy. As an idea suddenly struck him he gave a little huff of laughter and murmured, "Well they say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I wonder...I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" asked Cody straightening up.

"If our little Puppy is quite as pure and innocent as everyone seems to think," rumbled Randy looking at his middle brother in a whole new – and not unpleasant – light.

"Randy he's innocent like cotton candy," Cody giggled. "Come on Evan has had one girl friend in two years and I haven't seen him make a pass at any guys. Evan is just his sweet little virgin self," Evan got close enough just in time to hear Cody call him a virgin again.

"Stop calling me a virgin!" Evan grumbled.

"Why it's true everyone in the school knows it," Cody stuck his tongue show his immaturity.

"Cody shut up," Randy growled this was new information to him. He had thought Evan had done it with his last girl friend and just kept quiet about it to be respectful to her as he was a gentleman the majority of the time. "Evan you can tell me is it true?" Randy secretly hoped for a yes.

"Yes it's true go ahead make fun of me," Evan huffed and turned away from his brothers.

"How about no. Nothing wrong with not having sex," Randy walked over and wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulder.

"Randy he hasn't had sex because his ex said he had a small dick and shot before he could get inside," Cody laughed.

"WHAT!" Evan and Randy spun around to face Cody exclaiming there confusion in unison

Cody blinked in surprise then spluttered, "What? That's what she said told everyone. She said that you guys had been in her room and that you'd well failed to perform. She said.." his voice slowly died as he saw the horrified look on Evan's face and the angry disbelieving expression colouring Randy's, "Oh," he murmured then sheepishly kicking a stone with his foot he mumbled, "She was just pissed at you, wasn't she?"

Evan gave a little huff of annoyance snapping, "Great so even you believed her. My own brother you...I..." he gave a little howl of annoyance and closed his eyes trying to block out the look on Cody's face.

"Cody, shut your mouth!" hissed Randy glaring at him. With a shake of the head he turned and looking down at Evan he saw the humiliation and pain writing all over his middle brother's face. Saying nothing he just reached out and wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer.

Evan resisted then pushed Randy away, snapping, "I'm not a kid! Cuddles don't work on me anymore!"

"Pity," rumbled Randy. He reached out and ruffled Evan dark hair asking, "So what happened with this lying bitch?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Evan, "That's obviously her problem. I...I..." he gave a bitter huff then confessed, "I didn't want to do it. She got naked and... and I said no I..."

"You said no?" interrupted Cody excitedly, "Dude a girl got naked for you and you said no...What are you? Gay?"

Evan opened his mouth to speak but Randy beat him to it. "What does not wanting to have sex have to do with being gay. Jesus Codes, beside if Evan was gay what does it matter?" Randy rolled his eyes. However in his mind Randy was very surprised his middle brother didn't take the chance to score but maybe he was scared. Evan had always been self conscious about his looks because he was shorter than the average guy.

"I can speak for myself Randy," Evan huffed not liking that his older brother was defending him from his younger brother yet relieved that Randy was open minded and not ashamed at Evan not going for the girl. "But thanks for taking my side."

"Sorry Evan, I guess I should have asked you if the rumours were true," Cody mumbled. "But are you gay?" Cody question hoping that maybe Evan was like him and maybe if he was Randy would confess to what Cody had seen that night with the girl, the guy and Randy.

"Um," Evan looked at his feet. "I don't think so," Evan blushed.

"Course you don't," Randy pulled both of his brothers don't. "You're both too young to know what you want," Randy shot a glance at Cody. "And you shouldn't just be sampling everyone that makes a pass at you," Cody felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Randy returned to grinning. "It's hot what do you to say to a little swim?"

"Cool!" exclaimed Cody just as Evan blushed and stammered, "But I haven't got my trunks."

Randy glanced at his middle brother and teased fondly, "Puppy! We're in the middle the woods. It's just the three of us...seriously you think we need trunks?"

And without hesitating Randy popped the buttons on his shorts and stepped out of them, smirking at the look of surprise plastered across his brothers' faces. Smirking cockily Randy tilted his head and rumbled, "Come on you girls – drop 'em and lets get in the water."

Cody gave a very self satisfied smirk and pulling his t-shirt off he enjoyed the in take of breath he heard. He smiling broadly he looked at Randy and asked," What? Think you were the only one who'd been hitting the gym?"

"Damn it..." breathed Randy his voice far breathier than he meant it to be. Taking a large gulp he growled, "What do you do? Live it there?"

"No," blushed Cody actually enjoying his brothers' gaze, "No but Coach said I need to work on my physical so I go every night..."

"Coach?" snarled Randy his face hardening. The idea of that bastard being anywhere near his baby brother made him feel sick but now, having seen the body Cody had been hiding, he felt scared, physically scared for him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Cody swearing loudly, the large blue eyes standing out on stalks. Following Cody's gaze Randy gave a soft curse as well. Evan had stripped off as well and the smaller of the three standing there, obviously feeling very self conscious as his brothers stared at him.

It was Cody who vocalised both their thoughts, the younger man exclaiming "Jesus Evy - if she though THAT was small, what the fuck does she think is large?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't think its small or average?" Evan blushed looking down at himself.

"Well I'd say you're about the same as us, so I guess if you're small we're all small," Randy laughed.

Evan then took a quick glance at Randy and Cody's lower antimony, noticing that Cody was longer than him and Randy but he and Randy were just about the same length only Randy was a touch thicker.

"Speak for yourself, Randy, mine's longer than both of yours," Cody chuckled and ran for the water before Randy could tackle him for his comment. With Cody in the water Evan walked over to Randy.

"So you think my body is attractive and that girl is full of shit?" Evan was biting his lip as now he knew for a fact he was just as endowed as his brothers. Before today Evan never really saw someone his age nude only a few porn magazines and the guys in those were always exaggeratedly large.

"Evan, you want me to be honest?" Randy asked eyeing up his younger brother, trying to suppress the fact his cock was starting to get hard.

"Yes," Evan was now worried that Randy would tell him he wasn't good looking.

"I think you're very hot and that girl though so too - why else would she get naked and offer herself to you," Randy smiled.

"Hey are you two coming in?" Cody yelled. "Whoa Randy! What got you sprung?" it was the eldest brother's turn to become beat red as he had failed at keeping his erection down.

Randy closed his eyes a moment then growled, "Shut up Cody!"

From the water Cody was giggling loudly, teasing Randy calling, "What happened? You see a cute female deer or something?"

"Cody!" growled Randy warningly.

"Or...or..." mocked Cody, "Maybe it was you, Evan! Maybe seeing you naked got Randy all hot and bothered!" he was almost doubled over with hysterics, his dark hair getting wet so that as he came up it splashed water droplet all over his defined chest – a fact neither of his brothers failed to notice or react to.

"Cody shut up!" yelled Evan blushing almost as much as Randy. He kept taking sideways glances at his elder bother, trying desperately not to look at Randy's impressive erection but failing miserably.

"You are such a little brat!" growled Randy glaring at Cody.

"Maybe," called Cody still unable to stop laughing, "But at least I'm not the one taking peoples eye out with a massive boner!"

"Cody!" exclaimed Evan almost scandalised at the reaction Cody was having to seeing Randy's erection. But what was worrying him more was the fact that he could feel his own body reaction. He could feel his own shaft twitching and the more he stole glances at Randy's erection - not to mention the glistening torso of Cody shimmering in the water - he knew all too soon he would be joining Randy in being erect and that thought totally freaked him out.

Evan dashed away from Randy to the cold water jumping in before his body reacted any more to his older brothers or to Cody's taunting. The cool water swirled around his body slightly numbing the skin and lessening the heat that was rising between his legs.

"You coming?" Evan shot Randy a look. The older brother covering his erection with his hand has he walked into the river.

"Yes," Randy grumbled embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was hard over the sight of his two brothers, if his body got this excited over them then he would need to keep a well trained eye on his lover if he ever brought him home. His lover, who he had invited to come on this camping trip to play as his best friend a role he did all the time in public. He would have joined him here but a family emergency occurred two days before.

Randy had wanted to call off the trip but his lover ever wise said family is the most important thing and if he was going to be with his then Randy should go camping with his own. Randy's moment of silent reflection was brought to a halt by two hands on his head dunking him down into the water.

Randy came up spluttering for air growling, "You little brats!"

He coughed laughing and spluttering at the same time as he tried to regain his footing. Lashing out at the culprits he missed Evan – who swam away and stopped a few feet out of reach gigging loudly - instead he caught Cody. Wrapping his arms around Cody he yanked his youngest brother closer their body's slamming into each other. Cody started struggling squealing and yelling," Let go of me! Randy, let me go!"

"Oh no!" growled Randy his lips brushing the back of Cody's neck, "Not a hope in hell! You wanna play dirty, baby-bro? We'll play dirty!" He tuned and called, "Evy get his feet!"

Cody was screaming with laughter as Randy shifted his hold – holding Cody under the armpits lifting him up. Evan quickly ducked under the water and grabbed Cody's legs. Bringing them up so Cody was practically horizontal, stretched between them Randy counted, "One, two...three" and as one they threw him into the deeper water, both of them laughing as Cody finally resurfaced pouting at them.

For a few seconds he managed to look angry but then he burst out laughing teasing, "Randy that was the shitiest attempt to distract me from the fact you got a boner for no good reason!"

"Shut up Cody," Randy growled. "It's gone now for fuck sakes just drop it," Randy smacked water at him.

"No way, you saw me and Evy naked and it got you hard - admit it!" Cody swam a bit closer to his fuming brother.

"It did not! It was just all the talking we were doing got me thinking of my lover," Randy realized he just told his siblings that he wasn't single.

"Your lover?" Evan looked at Randy. "You never told us you were dating someone."

"Yeah, been with them for a while now. I was going to bring them camping but something came up with their family and they had to go be with them," Randy made sure to be careful not to let the gender slip.

"Hey this is so suppose to be a male bonding experience, no chicks allowed," Cody teased playfully punching Randy in the arm.

"Yeah I know," Randy was glad that Cody said chicks, he wasn't ready to come out yet about his very male lover.

Evan lay back in the water and floated on his back, letting the current carry him a distance from his brothers, wondering how long his flirtatious older brother would have this girl for, it was really the first time he'd ever heard Randy speak of someone so fondly.

"Hey Baby - look! Puppy's got wood," Randy shouted and Evan forgot how to swim for a minute and sunk under the water.

Cody was already squealing with laughter again, ready to mock Evan when he resurfaced but as they watched on Evan didn't resurface. Frowning Randy called, "Evan quit playing…Evan? Fuck!" and without hesitating he dived under the water, swimming to the place where Evan had disappeared.

Cody bit his lip, the laughter having vanished the moment he realised something might be wrong. Wading to the area he waited, his eyes scanning the surface of the water. For a few nervous seconds there was nothing, then the silence was broken as Randy erupted out of the water, Evan in his arms both of them coughing and spluttering. Hauling Evan over his shoulder, Randy waded back to the bank and sat the now coughing Evan in the shallows.

As Cody watched Randy crouched down asking, "What the hell happened?"

"You made me jump!" rasped Evan his throat raw from coughing, "I lost concentration and I went under. Only I couldn't reach the bottom and I panicked, then I got my foot caught in something and ..." he gave another cough and looking up at the worried face he had smiled spluttering, "Well it killed my wood at least!"

Randy gave a low rumbling laugh and shook his head. Ruffling Evan's hair he sighed, "Damn you for being so short." And without thinking he brushed a kiss into Evan hair whispering "Don't' ever scare me like that again, Puppy. Please!"

Evan looked up at him and with a soft smile he nodded his head absently leaning in resting his head on his brother shoulder and whispered, "I promise."

Cody gave a little whimper – watching his brothers being so intimate was doing things to him. Bad visible things and he knew there was no way he was going to get away with the erection he himself was suddenly sporting.

"Well, well," Evan giggled. "Cody's got a dorsal fin."

"Oh shut up!" Cody growled seeing his erection was break though the water.

"Be a good sport, Cody, you teased both of us about ours," reprimanded Randy, impressed that Cody was so hard in that cool water. "I think we should go up to the camp site and start some dinner, I don't know about you boys but I'm hungry."

"Good thing we brought food," Evan laughed at the lack of fish they caught.

"Yeah," Cody blushed walking out of the water for his clothes trying to hide his hard on.

"Now you know how it feels," Evan stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah karma's a bitch," Cody grumbled yanking his shorts up. Randy and Evan stood up also dressing their damp skin in dry clothing.

"So we've got steaks and some corn on the cob for dinner, right?" Evan looked at Randy.

"Yep, I've got some marine skills to cook them over the fire," Randy smirk.

"Yeah right we saw you bring the mini bbq," Cody teased punching Randy in the arm.

"I could cook it in the fire," Randy scowled.

"I'd rather not eat burnt food," Evan laughed. "Come on we're dressed let's go."

They walked the short way back up to the camp. As Cody busied himself packing the fishing gear away, Randy set about starting the bbq up. Evan slumped into a small desk chair watching his older brother fuss with the cooking stuff. He was still thinking about what had happened in the water. The way Randy had held him, the way his legs had naturally wrapped around his brother's waist clinging to him. He shifted uncomfortably there had been something in that embrace that made his cock twitch far more than anything else ever in his life. He studied Randy closely his eyes following the lines of Randy's neck down to the stronger shoulders. He gave a soft smile as his eyes drifted lower taking in the lovely swell of Randy's backside.

"You're drooling."

Evan jumped as Cody appeared beside him. Sinking down beside Evan's chair Cody rested his head on his brother's lap – the way they had always sat as children – and started up at him.

"Shut up!" snapped Evan absently stroking Cody's damp hair.

"You are," continued Cody. Slowly lifting his head he followed Evan's eye line and mocked, "You're drooling over him. Pervert."

"Cody!" exclaimed Evan totally scandalised at what his brother was suggesting, "That's gross!"

"What's' gross?" rumbled Randy looking over at his brothers, "Evan, what's Baby teasing you about this time?"

"Ah nothing," both of them stammered not wanting Randy to know he was being ogled by his younger sibling.

"Cody and I are going to roll out our sleep bags in the tent want us to get yours too?" Evan was trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"Sure thanks," Randy called out not looking up from the bbq manual. Evan grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him into the tent the three of them would be sharing later that evening.

"Wow it's not as big in here as I thought," Cody kneeled down on the floor as Evan zipped the door behind them.

"Yeah it isn't be good for keeping warm though," Evan grabbed his sleeping bag unrolling it.

"You just want to snuggle our big brother," Cody joked grabbing his bag.

"I do not," Evan growled.

"Oh yeah then why are you putting your sleeping bag way on the side. It's so Randy can get in the middle of us," Cody starting unrolling his bag on the opposite side of the tent.

"Same could be said about what you're doing, I've heard a few things about what you've been doing at school," Evan confessed. "Would surprise me you tried something with your own brother."

Cody froze then slowly looking over his shoulder he asked, "What? What do you mean you heard things? What things?"

"Things," murmured Evan not looking at Cody as he murmured, "Things. Bad things. Things such as you…" he slowly looked up and holding Cody's eyes finished, "…slept with every senior on the wrestle team."

"Evan! That's gross! That would make me gay!" yelled Cody, trying desperately not to let the fear he was suddenly feeling echo in his voice. He couldn't bear to see the disgust in his brother's face so without looking at Evan he snapped angrily, "You seriously think I've slept with them...all of them? That would make me a total slut how can you even think that about me?" he demanded sniffing angrily.

"You thought I had a small dick and came without doing anything!" yelled Evan growling slightly as he remember the humiliation of hearing that rumour.

"No I di.." began Cody then realising he had actually repeated that rumour he sniffed snarling, "Look Evy you just...you've never been on a sports team. Things are different, you act differently You.. You don't understand what happens in the locker room it's..."

"So have you?" asked Evan softly the gently brown eyes boring into his baby brothers face. He knew just from the way Cody's cheeks had coloured and the fact the brilliant blue eyes were suddenly glassy that what he'd suspected was true – Cody was gay.

Cody refused to meet his gaze and turning round he started fussing with his bed roll ignoring the question and Evan's inquiring gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan watched him for a few moments then crossing over he knelt behind him and pressing his hand to Cody's back he murmured, "Okay so maybe that rumour is fake but part of its true, isn't it? You've done stuff with a guy, haven't you? Cody you're gay, aren't you?"

Cody avoided Evan's eyes, his mind screaming to lie yet his heart hollered "_speak the truth. He is your brother and will understand_". He was wishing it was Randy asking him this, with Randy he knew it would be easier to say yes because he knew somewhat of Randy's views on homosexual relationships. However with Evan he had no idea the reaction would be.

"Cody, it's ok if you are," Evan spoke softly. "I mean when you get called gay at school all the time like I do, or bullied you find some of the actual gays befriend you."

"So you have no problems with gays?" Cody looked up into Evan's eyes.

"No, it's a person's choice to choose which gender they prefer. I can't choose for them now, can I?" Evan smiled.

"Then yes. I am."

Cody sighed and slouched his shoulders. The words had come out easier than he had thought but Cody was still concerned on what Evan would say next or which rumor he would bring up. The rumors were what scared him the most because the one about sleeping with the majority of the wrestling team had been true even though a few minutes prior he had denied them to his brother.

Evan smiled at him and gave a soft smile asking, "When did you know?"

Cody looked anywhere but at Evan. There was no way he was going to admit he knew he liked men better because he he'd seen his own brother sucking a guy's cock and it made him harder than any porn he had ever seen. Instead he gave a little shrug replying, "Guess I always. I mean I always preferred being with guys than girls and I just... I…"

"When did you...you know…" Evan stumbled over his words. He could feel the blush starting burn his face but he had to know he had to know when Cody had lost his virginity.

Cody started at him blankly almost enjoying Evan's discomfort because he hoped that it meant Evan would get too flustered to ask him any really probing questions. So instead he just sat there gazing innocently at his middle brother waiting for Evan to manage to actually say the words.

After what seemed a lifetime Evan finally stammered, "You know your...your cheery? When did you lose it? And who to?"

Cody froze he hadn't thought Evan of all people would want details but then again Evan had never had any type of sex so it was no wonder that he was curious as a kitten. Cody couldn't tell him about his really first time that would scare Evan to death but his second time would be an alright story to somewhat tell.

"I was away for a wrestling match, and me and one of the seniors were rooming together and it sort of happen. I'd rather not say who just because they have a girlfriend and stuff," Cody gave a faint smile.

"Oh, did it hurt or were you the one in, ah, him?" Evan continued with his questions want to learn more.

"I was on the receiving end that time, I've top a few guys too," Cody explained. "It stings a bit if you don't use enough lube and don't take your time stretching your partner out with fingers or a toy," Cody bit his lips thinking maybe Evan was sexually confused and was gay too. It would make sense as to why he was asking so many questions.

"But its more pleasure than pain right?" Evan scooted closer liking this educational chat he was having with his younger brother. Unknown to both of them though Randy was standing outside of the tent eavesdropping on the entire conversation coming up with an idea for later that night.

As the younger boys continued their impromptu sex ed conversation Randy slowly slipped back to the bbq area a soft smile curling his lip. So Cody was gay in a way he was pleased. Please that his brother was so sure about himself. What he wasn't pleased about was the idea that Cody was already a seasoned sex pro. Given he had only celebrated his 16 birthday the other month hearing him talking so confidently about sex was slightly unsettling. He knew he wanted to know more but he'd have to tread carefully he didn't want to pressure Cody into revealing anything but equally he wanted to know his baby brother was being safe.

Seeing the bbq was ready to start cooking he called loudly, "Boys! I'm about to start cooking. How do y'all want your steaks?"

Evan appeared first his face almost burning red. Quirking an eyebrow Randy teased, "You okay there, Puppy? You're kind of beet red."

"Yeah I'm fine," lied Evan bowing his head and padding over to the camping chairs, "It was just hot in there that's all!"

Randy smirked but didn't say anything. But as Cody emerged the smirk fell a little. Cody looked worried a small frown creasing his face.

"Baby-boy you okay?"

"Yeah hot in there I just feel a little nauseated that's all," Cody also lied not want Randy to know what they had discussed.

"All right now how do you both want your steaks?" Randy questioned getting the meat from the cooler.

"Well done please and don't burn it," Evan smiled walking over to help Randy.

"Baby, can you eat or is your stomach too upset?" Randy stood with the three steaks in his hands.

"I can eat. Medium rare for mine," Cody slumped down on the log bench by the fire pit. Randy nodded and lit the grill setting the meat on. Evan took out ears of corn setting them on the picnic table. He slowly spread butter over it, then sprinkled it with salt in pepper before wrapping them in tin foil.

"Here put this on the top rack," Evan hand Randy the three ears of corn.

"When did you become such a boy scout?" Randy laughed and set them on the top rack of the mini BBQ for them to cook.

"Food Network," Evan blushed.

"You and your nerd channels," Cody teased from the bench.

"Oh that's it," Evan playfully snapped. "Randy - I say we make sick do the dishes since he isn't helping.

"Agreed," Randy chuckled.

"Oh hell no," Cody stood up and Evan gave him a naughty smirk like he would black mail him with what was said in the tent.

"Why not?" giggled Evan smirking at Cody," You got something better to do after the meal?"

"Oh bite me!" snapped Cody flipping Evan the finger.

"Hey be nice!" reprimanded Randy sinking back on his heels for a few moments as he watched the food closely, "God now I know why mom is always so stressed when she takes you two anywhere!"

"Hey!" exclaimed the younger boys in unison, "We're not that bad," pouted Cody.

"No you're worse," rumbled Randy winking fondly at him.

Cody rolled his eyes again. Padding over to the drinks cooler he pulled out three beers. Walking back to the bbq he popped one can and handed it to Randy – who took it gratefully. Handing Evan his can, Cody gave him a strange look almost pleading with him not to say anything. Taking the can Evan caught Cody's wrist and nodded understanding all too well the look. Cody's face flooded with a relieved smile.

Sinking back down onto the logs Cody frowned. He could hear a mobile phone ringing. Realising it was coming from the backpack he called, "Umm Randy your phone going."

"Can you get it for me," replied Randy not really paying much attention, "It's probably Mom just checking I haven't killed you both yet."

Cody chuckled but then as he pulled the phone free he frowned. Without looking up he called, "Hey Randy - who's Johnny Boy?"

"Ahhh," Randy's eyes went wide. "My best friend," Randy dashed and snatched the phone from Cody. "Hey John, hold just a sec," Randy stammered. "Guys I'm just going to walk down by the river for a minute," Randy covered the mouth piece of the phone. "He's got some family problems and its private ok?"

"Yeah sure," Evan said wondering why Randy was so concern about the call. Randy took off down the path towards the river both of his brother watching him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm following him," Cody looked at Evan and began sneaking after Randy.

"Wait baby no, gah, the steaks" Evan turned off the BBQ before he followed Cody who was following their older brother.

"Johnny, baby," Randy spoke a soft smile crossing his face. "I'm so glad everything was fine with your family. Yeah things are great with my brothers," Randy scratched the back of the head. "So we'll both be arriving home the same day, nice."

Cody put his finger to his lips while he and Evan hid crouched behind some bushes and trees having heard half of the start of the conversation.

"John I can't wait to see you either and…" Randy laughed. "Oh yeah you know exactly what I want," Randy let a moan go into the phone and his free hand absently gripped himself through his shorts. "Fuck not now, baby! We cannot have phone sex, John - my brothers! Yes I am but," Randy closed his eyes as John spoke to him on the other end and squeezed himself again. "Fuck you know I want that! You know I want to wrap my lips around your cock anyday baby."

Cody and Evan both went wide eyed at what they just heard.

"Did he just..." began Evan but Cody slammed his hand over his brother's mouth pulling the smaller man back against him hissing, "Shut up! He'll hear you!"

Evan nodded breathing heavily as Cody continued to hold him. They continued to watch as Randy palmed himself off his voice dripping with sexual intent as he rumbled, "Johnny baby don't do this to me….yes I know but...fuck you know I love it..no I…"

He screwed his eyes shut listening as his lover continued to sexually tease him on the other end of the line. Taking a deep breath Randy slowly confessed, "You know I love it when you rim me. You know what it does to me when you fuck me with your tongue, when I feel you push in when you…." Randy wandered further away his voice fading into the woodlands.

Evan was breathing heavily not even aware of Cody's hand clamped over his mouth his whole focus was on the hard object nudging the small of his back. The object that when he moved slightly moved with him making Cody give the most pornographic groan ever. Closing his eyes Evan bought his hand up curling it around Cody's wrist not in an attempt to dislodge the hand but simply because in that moment he needed to touch him, needed physical contact with his bother.

Evan pushed back slightly onto Cody's erection loving how if felt but knowing it was so wrong to want to feel his brother like that. He was ashamed that thoughts of his older brother with another man was giving him a raging hard on. Evan just couldn't stop listen to the filth spilling from Randy it was like a sign to him that maybe it wasn't the girl that night maybe he like his younger brother Cody was gay.

"Johnny, you bought me a what?" Randy had leaned up against a tree which was giving Cody and Evan the perfect view of him palming the firm line in his shorts. "Can't wait for you to use that on me," Randy groaned and Cody mimicked him only more hushed.

Cody was so proud to know Randy was with another man and had so many questions to ask his older brother now. Cody knew he was experience but where Randy was older with him he knew there were things that Randy could steal teach him. The thought of Randy, his older brother, giving him a sexual lesson set his young mind into sensual place it should not be and he was ignoring the fact his cock was grinding his middle brothers ass.

"John you are a tease, need you so much," Randy was praying his brothers would not come find him yet has he was about to take a major risk. Randy slowly undid his shorts and for the second time that day Cody and Evan saw Randy's hard shaft however they both gasped as Randy began pumping it. "Baby, can't wait for you to fuck me. Yeah I've got my pant down stroking for you," Randy kicked his pants all the way off. "Finger myself, I can do that."

Randy balanced the phone on his shoulder one hand pumping his erection the other snaking around to tease his hole just as his lover was asking. With his voice dropping to a low growl Randy breathed, "Yeah... yeah I'm doing it...in the middle of a fucking wood... fuck John wish you were wish it was you sliding into me wish it was you baby " he gave a low rumbling groan his head dropping down as he tried to control himself.

Still hidden by the trees Cody was now openly rutting against Evan, small groans of lust and desire escaping his throat. His lips absently twitched brushing butterflies kisses into Evan's dark hair. Evan for his part was frozen. Caught between the shame of wanting his brothers sexually and terror of realising he was actually more turned on than he had ever been in his life by the idea of watching another man jerk off. As Cody's free hand began to caress his hip, fingers dipping down to brush the edge of his all too obvious erection, Evan suddenly ripped himself away hissing, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Cody stared at him large blue eyes wide with lust and innocence and it was combination that did nothing to help Evan control the wicked thoughts flooding his mind. He glared at Cody then pushed passed him ignoring the hand that caught his arm, ignoring the soft caress of the long fingers silently begging him to stay. He ripped his arm back and glaring daggers at his baby brother he set off back to camp shoulders hunch as he tried to work out what the hell was going on.

Cody watched Evan leave and knew he should follow and find out what the problem was but Randy let out a loud moan and he was once again hooked to watching his older brother. Cody unzipped his shorts and freed his cock not taking his eyes off Randy. He wrapped his hand around the pulsing flesh and stroked his shaft briskly letting his thumb tease his moist head.

"Oh fuck me John," Randy growled trying not to drop his phone as he pushed a un-lubed second finger in his tight hole. "Oh baby," Randy was lost in his phone sex fantasy he no longer cared if someone walked by and saw him lost in pleasure.

Cody could see Randy cock glistening with pre cum and was studying how Randy twisted his hand up and down mirroring his brother's actions wanting to see how it felt. In Cody's mind it was him stroking Randy and Randy stroking him. He knew it was so wrong to have incestious thoughts of his brother but he could help it he had always had those fantasies about both his brothers.

Cody knew he was gay from a young age, because of his brothers. Every time he saw them naked it just gave him feelings, that felt wrong but right. Wrong because they were brother, but right because they were his brother the two men he could trust and love unconditional and knew they felt the same. It just wasn't that they felt it sexually too like he did.

"Fuck," Cody moaned as he saw Randy cum which brought the onset of his own orgasm. He came the spurts of white landing on the bushes and ground. Cody slumped back on the ground in post orgasmic bliss not hearing Randy' conversation and more just living in his own fantasy with his older brother calling his name.

"Cody?"

Cody looked up and saw Randy looking down at him phone still to his ear and pants undone. "What the fuck?"

Cody stared up at him eyes wide with something akin to fear. He tried to scramble backwards but Randy lashed out catching him by the arm and hauling him – unwillingly – to his feet, demanding, "What the fuck were you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cody just stared at him his voice lost in the total terror that Randy would disown him or worse.

"Cody!" exclaimed Randy then seeing the tears starting to form in the young eyes, he tried to calm down, asking hoarsely, "Baby-boy what were you doing? Why were you...were you..." he glanced down and saw the incriminating evidence splashed over the plant closest to them, "You were wanking in the open?" Randy sighed and growled, "For fucks sake Cody! There could be anyone in these woods! What happened if someone had seen you? Someone bad someone, who likes little boy... Fuck Cody you can't do this sort of stuff in the …"

"You did!" exploded Cody his fear turning into righteous anger as Randy continued to lecture him. "You were having phone sex in the middle of the wood," he yelped starting to struggle in Randy's arms, "So what's the difference? Why's it so wrong for me to wank and not you!"

"The difference is I'm not a beautiful boy who's so stunning he could turn straight men gay!" growled Randy pulled Cody so close his lips were brushing cheek as he spoke.

Randy could hear John in his ear on the phone yelling at him, demanding to know what was going on. "John, I'll call you back," Randy clicked off the phone quickly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Cody blushed. Randy set his phone down and held Cody tighter stroking his hair.

"Of course, you and Evan are the most beautiful guys in the world to me," Randy whispered into Cody's hair making his small confession. "I'd give my life to protect you two."

"What about the man on the phone? Shouldn't he be the most beautiful to you?" Cody pulled back to look into Randy's grey blue eyes.

"He's a sexy beefcake, handsome yes, but not beautiful," Randy laughed. "Bother you that I'm with a man and not a woman?"

"Randy I'm the gay brother remember,' Cody smiled feeling proud to know that he and Randy now had a new common bond that would bring them closer.

"Yeah," Randy wet his lips.

"So you two in the marines together? I mean hiding the relationship? How long have you know him? Oh wait what does he look like? Does he have a big dick?" Cody just let the questions follow from his mouth. Randy just stood there with his mouth slightly open, the first question had him reeling not sure whether to ignore it and just answer the others.

Randy's hesitation to answer his questions didn't go unnoticed. Pulling back even further Cody frowned and looking at his big brother he suddenly realised how worried he looked. Biting his lower lip he asked, "Randy...is everything okay?"

Randy looked at him sadly then without speaking he reached out and pulled him back in, wrapping his arms around his baby brother. Holding him tightly, Randy buried face into the soft hair trying to work out how to tell the truth without shattering the boy's faith in him.

Surprisingly Cody didn't break the moment. He simply wrapped his arms back around Randy's waist and hugged him back. A silent confirmation of their closeness. Feeling Randy brush a kiss against his temple Cody murmured softly, "You don't have to tell me anything. I just…" he pulled back slightly and without breaking the hug added, "...I want you happy that's all. And if this John does that for you…" the smile blossoming over his face said more than words ever could.

Randy nodded and slowly disengaging from the hug, he asked, "Hold on if you're here...then where's Evan?"

The suddenly blush and the way Cody bobbed his head made Randy growl and dropping back into the big brother mode Randy growled, "Baby-boy what did you do this time?"

"Evan went back to camp," Cody swallowed.

"So he saw too," Randy looked away ashamed, feeling that Evan wouldn't understand in the same manner Cody could.

"It's my fault not yours though," Cody responded seeing the Randy was upset. Being in Randy's shoes before on coming out about being gay he knew the older man was scared their middle brother would reject him. "He was turned on by your little exhibition too but I…" Cody's voice trailed off.

"You what?" Randy's voice was soft turning to look into the aqua eyes of his youngest brother.

"I sort of dry humped against his back," Cody's face turned bright red when he admitted the truth. For some reason while he was embarrassed to say what he had said Cody felt like Randy might understand and not judge. He didn't expect his older brother to jump out and say lets fool around or anything but his heart said Randy wouldn't be disgusted with him. "Can't help it with you and Evan sometimes."

"Codes," Randy sighed. "I know, but we shouldn't do those things with each other. It's not something brothers are allowed to do," Randy explained. However Cody heard the double mean in Randy's words, shouldn't and allowed it wasn't a cannot or a never.

"Do you get those types of urges for Evan and I too?" Cody bit his lip.

Randy glared at him for a moment looking angry then seeing the near innocent way Cody was staring at him Randy sigh and breathed sadly, "Baby boy whether I get them or not we ..The thing is…" he bowed his head swearing loudly.

Reaching out he caressed the back of Cody's neck his fingers curling around the firm flesh and stared into the brilliant blue eyes wanting to drown and never resurface. With a sad sigh he pulled away saying hoarsely, "We should get back to the bbq. Come on dinner won't make itself." And he stared to walk back to camp missing Cody's slowly almost wicked smile.

Evan was sitting on the log pile, staring at his feet. He didn't know what to do. He had never thought about his brothers that way but now having seen Randy in all his glory and felt the exquisite thrill of Cody rutting against him Evan didn't know what was right and wrong anymore. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. His brothers were everything he wasn't – tall, handsome, athletically gifted and sexually aware – while he was short, academically gifted and totally and utterly virginal. In his mind he could see Cody and Randy together, he could see their athlete physique together. He groaned feeling his body start to react again. He slid a hand down, absently palming himself through his shorts. Everything was so messed up and yet somehow for some perverse reason it felt so good.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear or see the others re-join him. It was only when Randy touched his shoulder asking, "Hey Puppy you okay?" That Evan realised he was no longer alone. And from the grin smirks on his brothers' faces it seemed they knew exactly what he was thinking. And what he was doing as well.

"Uh no, I'm going to lie down," Evan stood and rushed to the tent his face beat red and sweat. Once in the tent with the door zipped shut Evan flopped face first on his sleeping bag. Did they see him palming his crotch, what would they think? Right now Evan wanted to be anywhere but here.

He heard the tent unzip and then zip close again. He wasn't sure if it was Randy or Cody so he just keep his head down. There was no sound only a large hand stroking his back.

"Hey Cody's not going to tease you. I know what you saw, Cody told me," Randy's words were soft kind and gentle.

"But it's wrong, what I saw, what I feel," Evan sobbed lifting his tear streaked face to look at the soft grey blue eyes of Randy.

"It's ok, you think you're the only one having those feelings? You're wrong, so wrong," Randy lay on his sleeping bag pulling his younger brother to him cradling him.

"Liar," Evan sobbed and pushed back not believing him. Randy just held him tighter and then without thinking acted on instinct. Randy tilted Evan's head up and kissed him on the lips. Kissed him not like you kiss your brother but how you kiss a lover.

Evan was stunned. The kiss was one of the best he had ever experienced. True he didn't have much experience but even so it was amazing. But even as he was relaxing into it his brain was screaming at him to stop it. With a sudden gasp he pushed away, scrambling to put space between him and his brother. He sat staring wide-eyed at Randy his mouth hanging open in total surprise.

Randy closed his eyes and swore. He hadn't meant to do that. Hadn't meant to force a kiss onto Evan like that but what with his phone sex with John and then his revealing talk with Cody he just needed some actual contact. And if he was honest he'd wanted to kiss at least one of his bothers for years. He ran a hand over his shorn head and slowly looking up he realised Evan was still staring at him the brown eyes literally wide with emotion.

"Evan," rumbled Randy, "I'm sorry I…"

"Sorry you kissed you me or sorry you kissed me?"

"What?" snapped Randy, "that doesn't make sense!"

"I mean," stammered Evan the blush on his face so hot it could burn, "Are you sorry you kissed me as a man or are sorry you kissed me as your brother?"

"Neither, I'm sorry I did it without your permission," Randy sat up on the sleeping bag. "I forced that on you, for that I am so sorry Puppy," Evan heard the affection in his older brother's words.

"It's ok," Evan felt the heat in his cheeks know they were turning a deep scarlet. "I've never felt anything like that before," he admitted know it was so wrong to be having these feelings.

"I know, felt good to me, you?" Randy asked slowly no longer feeling ashamed about feeling this after his run in with Cody earlier.

"Cody will be mad," Evan chewed his bottom lip.

"No he won't. I think he might be jealous but not mad," Randy realized there was no sense fighting what he was feeling this was their last time together for at least a year. No one would know what the three of them got up to no matter if it was sinfully wrong.

"I liked it," Evan whispered.

"You looked like you did," Randy and Evan turned to see Cody staring at them through the mesh window in the back of the tent. "And you are right, Big brother, I am jealous of Puppy," Cody smirked.

Evan stared at him blinking rapidly before opening his mouth to protest but Randy got there first soothing, "Well if you want one as well you better get in here then, hadn't you?"

Cody's smirk blossomed into a smile and within seconds he was sitting opposite Evan crossed legged on his sleeping bag. Randy was lounging between the two of him watching the younger boys closely. He could tell Evan was uncomfortable but Cody, Cody was comfortable, far too comfortable. Remembering something he'd over heard before, Randy reached over and caressing his baby brother's thigh he asked," You don't seem phased by sex Baby-boy. Why is that?"

Cody glanced nervously at him then looked away knowing a tell tale blush was growing on his face. He wanted to tell them the truth, he wanted to tell theme everything he'd done but he was so ashamed of parts of it.

Evan could see the growing worry in Cody's eyes and not waning to ruin the moment with an argument he did the only thing he could think of.

Cody was lost in throat and so didn't see Evan shifting position and he sure as hell didn't expect his timid virginal brother to be the one to suddenly close the gap and press warm soft lips to his. Staring into chocolate eyes Cody was stunned but slowly the surprise melted and he gave a low purr of enjoyment. Slowly Evan pulled back smiling faintly at him watching as Cody licked his lips. Savouring what remained of Evan's kiss, Cody murmured, "Fuck you taste sweet. Did he taste that good to you?" he asked staring directly at Randy.

"Very sweet," Randy stroked Evan's hair. "Let's see how baby brother compares," Randy had tossed the rule book out the window this was going to happen on this trip it was inventible there was no longer any sense in fighting it.

Cody felt Randy's lips brush over his once, twice and finally his older brother went in for the kill. This kiss started slow and soft it was like no kiss Cody had felt before. Randy snaked his arms around his youngest brother's back pulling him close before laying back on the sleeping bag letting Cody lie on top of him.

Randy's tongue swept Cody's bottom lip asking for entrance and Cody obliged, letting Randy's tongue tease his mouth. Inside Cody was building up the courage to show Randy that he knew how to kiss back and found it when he felt his older brother's erection rut up against his thigh.

Evan watch on in awe at the two experience men kiss it was so amazing seeing his brother's doing this he need to be closer to them now more than ever. Evan spooned up against them nuzzling Randy's neck. "So does baby taste better than me?" He purred.

Randy broke the kiss with Cody and smirking turned his head to look at Evan. With a soft chuckle he rumbled, "Don't know lets see..." and with than he leant over and kissed Evan. Cody bit his lower lip watching as Randy kissed Evan into submission. He sat up straddling Randy's waist his hands resting on the firm stomach. With a lustful sigh he reached over caressing Evan's thigh murmuring, "You guys have no idea how hot you look."

Evan broke the kiss blushing coyly as Randy stroked his face. Looking over at his youngest brother Evan asked, "We? You mean Randy right? There's no way I look hot. I mean I..."

"Evan," rumbled Randy softly, turning his brother's face towards him, tracing Evan's cheekbone with his finger, "Do you have any idea how handsome you are?"

"I'm not handsome!" exclaimed Evan sitting up. He looked at his two bothers – his perfect brothers and shrugged, " Face it guys - you two have the looks of the family. I got the brains."

Randy and Cody exchanged a glance as what Evan had just said sunk in. Dismounting Randy's hips, Cody knelt in front of Evan and with a slight smirk, he asked, "Evan - do you really think you're not attractive?"

Evan didn't look up he just shrugged and murmured, "Look at me compared you guys. I'm 5 foot nothing while you guys are over 6 foot. I'm scrawny as hell while you are both like Greek gods. I've got brown eyes where you've got blue… I'm not beautiful like you and..." he yelped as Randy suddenly pounced on him.

Pinning the yelping Evan to the sleeping bag, Randy called playfully, "Cody come and help me show to our non believing brother just how beautiful he really is." And without waiting he bent down pressing a soft kiss to Evan's open mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Cody joined in Randy's lustful attack on Evan, pressing kisses to his middle brother's neck, his hands running over the small but powerful back. Randy deepened the kiss, prodding with his tongue, begging Evan for entrance into his mouth.

Evan moaned as Cody started massaging his ass opening his mouth to give Randy the access he craved. Randy's tongue stroked Evan's encouraging it to move into his mouth making the kiss like a slow wet dance.

Evan couldn't believe this was all happen right now with his brothers. It was all confusing him so much because it was wrong but felt so wonderful. It made him wonder about so many different things, things he had always wanted to experience that he was sure his brothers had.

Randy grounded up against Evan, both hard as Cody but none of them were embarrassed by this any longer, the feelings between them truly made the phrase blood is thicker than water a fact. They were blood and they all knew that they would love each other forever where boyfriends and girlfriends would come and go.

Evan slowly pulled back from Randy's kiss, "Thanks, I do feel more beautiful now. I have a question," Evan chewed his lip. "Can we all…" he couldn't finish, his nerves getting the best of him.

"All what?" asked Cody sliding to his knees. Licking his lips he let his gaze run hungrily over Evan's smaller frame before looking at Randy and devouring his powerfully built brother.

Randy – seeing the look – chuckle and rumbled, "Damn it you are such tart Codes."

Cody smirked at him and licking his lips he purred, "Well can't disagree with nature. Now," he turned his laughing blue eyes onto Evan and leant over whispering seductively, "What is that you want to do Evan?"

Evan gulped and actually leant away, almost overwhelmed by Cody in full flirt mode. Randy shook his head and reaching over he bopped Cody on the head with his hand, snapping, "Stop scaring the virgin!"

Cody glared at him and Evan gave a huff but Randy didn't care. He wrapped an arm around Evan and pulled him closer all but shifting his middle brother onto his lap. Stroking Evan's face he breathed, "What was it you want us to do?"

Evan gulped and blushing furious he murmured, "I wanttotryacirlcejerk?"

"What?" asked Randy not catching anything that Evan had said.

Evan blushed even more and bowing his head he stammered, "I…can we…together I.."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Cody suddenly working out what Evan was trying to say, "You want us to circle jerk!"

Randy was a little stunned by Evan's request but not much as he liked the idea. Considering it was Evan asking for this and not Cody, Randy knew Cody would go along with it as his youngest brother seemed very sexually active.

"I'm in," Randy said shrugging his shoulders. "What about you baby?"

"Seriously you want to Randy?" Evan didn't feel so nervous about what he had asked for now that his eldest brother was agreeing to it.

"Yeah I'm sure," Randy ruffled Evan's raven hair.

"Are we doing this now?" Cody questioned which basically said he too was in for the circle jerk.

"Let's eat dinner first," Randy crawled towards the tent door unzipping it. "Then we can place a blanket by the campfire and indulge," he gave a sexy chuckle stepping out of the tent to go resume cooking their meal.

"You know Evan," Cody said as both followed Randy out of the tent. "I never thought it would be you to suggest that."

"Yeah well neither did I," Evan blushed.

"You've masturbated before right?" Cody cocked an eyebrow.

"Cody! What type of question is that to ask, of course he has. He's a guy, no guy in existence hasn't jacked off before," Randy laughed tending the bbq.

"What!" exclaimed Cody smirking, "He's 18 Randy and still a virgin! It's likely he's never choked the chicken you know!"

"Cody!" yelled Randy shaking his head at the saying while Evan exclaimed, "Hey! Just because I've not had full sex doesn't mean I don't know what to do!" he glowered at Cody adding, "We can't all be promiscuous little minx!"

Cody's head snapped round and he stared at Evan, his eyes far too wide. He gave a stuttered breath then asked shakily, "What...what did you call me?"

"I called you a promiscuous little minx," chuckled Evan totally missing the way Cody's face paled.

Cody was shaking. Those were the exact words that haunted him at night, words that had been hissed into his ear during the most terrifying hours of his life. He sank down onto the log pile and breathed, "Don't call me that."

Randy was about to make a sarcastic comment but as he glanced around he caught Cody's face and instantly he crossed over crouching in front of his baby brother asking, "Baby-boy, what's wrong?"

Slowly Cody looked up and staring at Randy he murmured, "Please don't call me a minx."

Randy frowned then gasped as suddenly a memory hit him. A memory involving that same word, a word that had been snarled into his ear as blond hair brushed his face. Searching his brother's face Randy shook his head silently hoping he was wrong. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Evan was still busy on the other side of the cleaning getting new drinks out of the cooler. Turning back to Cody he whispered, "Baby – who called you that name before?"

"I can't say," Cody avoided Randy's eyes.

"Was it Coach? Tell me!" Randy saw Cody's eyes close in pain and he immediately hugged his younger brother.

"Fuck no," Randy choked back a sob. He remember being raped by the long haired wrestling coach during his time on the wrestling squad. He had resisted but had no choice after getting caught smoking weed on a school trip. It was sleep with the Coach or have everyone find out and including their parents who would undoubtedly kicked him out of the house. So Randy took the low road to cover up the incident so Coach Levesque wouldn't blow it out of proportion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice," Cody sobbed loudly alerting Evan who was still rummaging through the cooler.

"Um, guys what's going on?" asked Evan seeing Randy and Cody in a tight embrace.

"What did you do, Codes?" Randy had to know if Cody had fucked up like him. Maybe Levesque caught him in the act with another guy and made the threat that had to be it.

"Cody what happen you can tell us," Evan joined the hug not sure why but knowing instinctively that his baby brother need comforting..

"Oh Evan I'm so happy you never joined the team," Cody was shaking. "Because it was you he really wanted."

"What do you mean?" asked Evan frowning, "Why did he want me?"

"Because..." spluttered Cody, "Because he said...He said he...he wanted to …" he was starting to cry properly, his voice getting lost in the tears that started to flow. He looked back at Randy and sobbed, "He said he'd break him...he said he wanted to...I had to do something I had I…"

"Shh, shh," soothed Randy fighting back his own tears. He hugged Cody even tighter growling slightly as he tried to reign in his emotions. The idea that Cody had been forced to have sex in order to protect Evan sickened him. And the fact it was with a man who had already raped him made him furious. He pressed a kiss into Cody's hair whispering, "Shh I've got you. I've got you."

Cody struggled free from the embrace. Looking at Evan he sobbed, "I had to do it. I had to protect you. He would of..."

"Cody," called Randy, wiping the tears away from Cody's face, "Cody looks at me why did he...why did he approach you to begin with? What made him think that you were...?"

"He caught me in the showers with...with Adam...he… said that since I was ready a...a locker room slut I might as well…" Cody dissolved into tears suddenly looking his 16 years old as he confessed brokenly, "...that I should… he made me… they both had me… at the same time...Adam was working with him…Randy they…they Dp'd me…"

The silence that followed his confession was deafening.

"That man's word means nothing," Randy whisper. "NOTHING," he jumped up swinging his arms. "He vow he would never," he let a primal scream go.

"Randy," Evan was confused. "Who vowed what?"

"Wait - Coach?" Cody looked up still shaking.

"Raped me too," Randy admitted. "He caught me smoking weed on a school trip. It was to keep his silence. I thought just one time but it wasn't," Randy need a cigarette his emotions coiling in his stomach as he stalked to the picnic table to find them. "He kept finding new reasons, more dirt on me. When there was no dirt on me he threatened that he would do it to you two," Randy opened his cigarette putting onto his lips. "Should have never believed him."

"I can't believe this," Evan was stunned the revelation that both of his brothers had been raped by the high school's most respected faculty left him feeling cold. He thought about all the times Coach Levesque had told him to join the team and he had refused sticking to academic activities now it made sense he had just wanted to complete his set of brothers. "I love you both," Evan blinked back tears. "I don't know how to thank you."

Randy glanced at him and shook his head growling angrily, "No! Don't thank me. Don't fucking thank me because I failed. I fucking failed!" He kicked the bench by the table sending it flying. He let out another scream of anger. All he could see was Cody being abused, his beautiful baby brother being forced to do unspeakable things to try and protect Evan and all because he had failed.

"Randy stop!" called Cody sniffing loudly. He knew Randy had a temper he'd heard his parents talking about it at night but he'd never seen his elder brother loose control before. He went to go to him but Evan caught his arm shaking his head. Pulling his distraught brother into his arms Evan whispered, "No, let him be. He needs to do this."

"He's gonna hurt himself!" hissed Cody watching as Randy grabbed the bench and flung it across the clearing. He watched as Randy followed the bench, stomping on it destroying the wooden bench within moments.

"He'll be okay," soothe Evan absently brushing a kiss onto Cody's tear streaked cheek. He stared into the blue eyes and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't …"

"Because I love you," replied Cody with heartbreaking honesty, "You're my brother and I love you. I couldn't let him hurt you, I simply couldn't…" tears started to leak out of Cody's eyes and without thinking Evan just pressed his lips to Cody's lips, whispering, "I love you too."

Randy watched his brothers comforting each other as he tried to calm his rage. The words Cody had said, echoed his own reason for giving into the coach. Looking at them they knew these confessions only strengthened their bond as brothers not weakened them.

"Cody you need to leave the team," Randy rumbled, "Or switch schools, I heard High Ridge has a great team. You could get a fresh start next year," Randy turned and walked to his younger brothers.

"Randy how am I suppose to get mom and dad to…" Cody sniffed trying to get over the sadness and shame he felt.

"Leave that to me," Evan said stroking Cody's hair. "I'll think of a way for you."

"Evan you…" Cody stammered no sure what Evan could do.

"Don't worry about," Evan squeezed him tight.

"If anyone can think of a way Codes it's the brains of the family," Randy gave a small laugh walking over too them with some beers. "Now let's have a drink and just let the bad feelings drift away."

Evan and Cody say down the sun now almost set while Randy lit the fire. Once Randy joined them around the fire they began all drinking they're beers.

"So are we still going to do it?" Cody asked look back and forth at Evan and Randy.

"Do what?" asked Randy

"What Evan wanted," smirked Cody sniffing back the last of the tears, "You now the circle jerk."

Randy and Evan both stared at him then Randy spluttered, "Jesus Cody don't you think of anything other than sex?"

"I'm 16 years old!" snapped back Cody, "It's all I ever think about!"

"And you're thinking about it now?" yelled Randy getting into his face, "After what you just told me? After what I told you, you are still thinking of sex?"

"Yes!" yelled Cody lifted his head to meet Randy's eyes, "Because I want a sexual experience with people I love rather than people I despise!"

His explosion stopped Randy in his tracks. He stared into the burning blue eyes. He blinked slowly then breathed "Cody…"

Cody pulled back his face burning with what he had just admitted. He lowered his eyes staring at the floor.

Evan watched the exchange between his brothers and smiled. Getting onto his knees he shuffled across until he was kneeling in front of Cody. Sliding a hand under Cody's chin Evan lifted his baby brother's head and murmured, "Then that's what we're going to do. We'll give you an experience with people you love…" he looked at Randy and reached over clasping Randy's hand as he added, "And maybe you two can teach me a few things at the same time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Randy looked down at his two brothers. He understood why Cody wanted sexual interaction with someone he loved, he had done the very same thing. It was to feel cleansed, to feel free for the evil taint. He had searched for years before finding the person who made him feel clean again, and that person had been John. Now Cody was asking his brothers to be that for him. How could Randy deny him? How could he make him have to hunt like he did and risk Cody never finding that person.

"Yeah, let's do this, it should relive some tension," Randy sat down with Evan and Cody.

"Um how do we start this?" Evan stumbled on his words and blushed.

"Randy why don't you tell us about your man," Cody smirked.

"John? He's one of a kind I'll say that," Randy bit his lip and tried to think of what to tell them.

"What does he look like?" Cody saw Randy wasn't sure what to say so decided the twenty questions route might help.

"Tall but just a little shorter than me, build like a brick house. He does amateur body building so he keeps his body well sculpted," Randy closed his eyes envisioning John's naked body. "He has a round ass, and one thick cut cock," Randy moaned and started to palm his pants. "So it's your turns, tell me about you dream lovers or fantasy."

There was silence then with a chuckle Randy teased, "Aww come on guys there must be people you dream about when you jerk off. Come on Cody tell me who you think about when you're alone at night?"

Cody gulped then deciding to take the plunge he murmured, "You."

He didn't dare look up and without waiting for a reaction he added, "It's always been you. Ever since I knew what sex was I...I fantasized about you."

Evan had a small smile playing over his lips and as he looked at Randy's shocked expression he murmured, "Make that two of us. Although I have to admit I have jerked off to thoughts of Cody before as well. Not doing stuff with me but just the idea of you guys, you're both so...so much more than me and I…I guess I just...with the stories I'd heard I…"

"Wait," stammered Randy genuinely shocked, "You're telling me that both my baby brothers have jerked off to thoughts either about me or of me doing things?"

The two younger boys nodded, sharing half smiles with each other as they did.

"Damn I've got perverts for brothers!" exclaimed Randy with no heat in his voice whatsoever. He shook his head chuckling softly to himself before looking up and asking, "So what else. What sort of scenarios do you guys think about when you're jerking off?"

Evan and Cody looked at each other and blushed wondering who should go first with their fantasies. Evan pouted a bit at Cody who was the more confident of the two of them hoping he'd take the hint and go first.

"Well," Cody got the hint. "Naked wrestling. It starts when we're at home in the basement, just sparing. You're helping me train and we start touching and groping," Cody looked up to see Randy smiling still rubbing his crotch through his shorts giving an approving nod. "You notice that I got hard and you help me," Cody's voice squeezed out the last bit as Randy took his hand and placed his on his own clothed covered dick.

"Helps if you fondle yourself too, you know," Randy lifted his hand off Cody's and then look at Evan. "You too, Puppy. This isn't the big brother Randy jack off show. You two saw that earlier," he winked.

"Yeah," Cody began rubbing and let a small moan go. "Evan, your turn."

"Pool," Evan started lightly touching his covered erection. "We all go swimming and one of you steals my swim suit and then I steal yours in return," Evan blushed at sharing his fantasy. "Then I sit on the edge of the pool and you both…" Evan took a deep breath. "….blow me."

Cody gave a low whistle purring, "Fuck that's hot," he smiled asking, "Do we suck you at the same time or one after the other?"

Randy chuckled shaking his head at Cody's question. Evan simply gulped and replied, "Both...I..." his voice wobbled slightly. Closing his eyes, it took him a moment to get enough courage to explain, "I just lean back and you both take care of me and I…" he gave a gasp as he felt a hand move over his thigh. His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into two blue pools of pure sexual delight.

"That sounds so hot," purred Cody smirking at the near scared look in his brother's face. Leaning in Cody nuzzled his face against Evan's and whispered, "Do you enjoy it?"

Evan nodded his voice stolen by the way Cody was touching him. He jumped as he felt a heavy presence on his right. Glancing round he realised Randy had moved closer, his elder brother smiling fondly at him. Reaching over Randy gently eased Cody away rumbling, "Baby let Evan finish telling us his fantasy." He stroked Evan's hair adding, "Go on Puppy, what else happens."

Keeping his eyes locked with Randy's Evan continued, "You both take turns and then... then you turn me over and you start to…to...lick...you..."

"You fantasised about me rimming you?" asked Randy his voice tightening as his brother unwittingly unearthed one of his own hidden fantasies. His own dark fantasy involving his middle brother and his smaller body.

Evan nodded.

"Fuck," hissed Randy tightened his hand around his now aching cock, "Shit Evan you have an amazing fantasy."

"Too bad it'll never happen," sighed Evan without thinking.

There was a moment's pause then Cody leant back in and nibbling Evan's ear he whispered, "Who says it can't happen?"

"What?" Evan shook as Cody looked over at his older brother whose grey blue eyes were clouded over with lust. "We, we…"

"Can," Randy whispered bending to kisses Evan's cheek.

"Yeah, we're all alone here, no one has to know," Cody smiled and dropped his hand to palm his middle brother's crotch.

"You both want to?" Evan looked back and forth between his youngest brother and his eldest.

"I do," Cody cuddled closer.

"Do you want it Puppy?" Randy gave a half smile taking Evan's hand holding it awaiting a response.

"Yes," Evan answered with a sigh. Randy took Evan's hand and placed it on his bulging shorts pushing up against it trying to get him to rub.

"Touch us," Randy purred. Evan felt the hard line of Randy's cock throw the cloth feeling the heat radiating through it. Then he left his hand there and looked at Cody grinning before using his other hand to feel Cody. Carefully has he touched he compared the differences in his cocks.

Cody was long and lean obviously still thickening not at its full potential. Randy's shaft was not as long as Cody's but still and impressive length however he was much thicker. He wondered what those two would think when they felt his shaft.

He closed his eyes sighing happily as Randy kissed his neck. Cody was nuzzling the other side of his face whispering, "That's it, Puppy. God you've got good hands."

Evan blushed whimpering as he felt Randy pull back. Blinking he smiled nervously as Randy cupped his neck rumbling, "Puppy – I'm gonna kiss you. Is that okay?"

Evan nodded almost cheering as he felt Randy press his lips against his. The kiss was even better than before deeper and hotter than Evan had ever known. He was so lost in the kiss he didn't feel Cody's hands moving. It wasn't until he felt fingers wrapping around his straining shaft that Evan realised Cody had opened and pulled his shorts apart. He gasped as Cody started to stroke him, his youngest brother licking his lips eyeing Evan's cock like a man possessed.

Randy sat back a moment then whispered, "Glad to see you've kept up the family tradition."

Evan frowned then burst out laughing as Randy explained, "You've got a magnificent cock."

Cody giggled then circling his thumb over the thick head, smearing precum all over the hot skin, he looked at Randy and offered, "Randy you wanna do the honours and have first taste of our gorgeous virginal brother?"

"Yes," Randy smirked as Cody pulled away. Evan just gawked at Randy as he slid fluidly between his thighs. "Can't believe I get this honor. I'll make it unbeatable Puppy," Randy spoke let his warm breath tickle Evan's shaft.

Randy's left hand stroked Evan's thigh trying to calm him knowing he was nervous of his first blow job. Taking his right hand Randy tilted the cock towards his mouth and parted his lips. "Wait what if I…" Evan placed on his hand on Randy's shoulder stammering to get the words out.

"If you cum?" Cody finished the sentence for him, as he wrapped his arms around Evan's shoulders.

"Let it happen, I can handle it," Randy smiled.

"Okay," Evan leaned back against Cody knowing he would need the support. Randy let his tongue slip out of his mouth and lapped at the wet head of Evan's cock savoring the salty pre cum.

"You taste divine," Randy's grey blue eyes looked up into the chocolate ones and then looked over at the aqua ones. "I bet you taste delicious too baby," Randy then bent and kissed the tip of the cock rubbing his lips over it. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Evan was confused.

"This," Randy opened his mouth and swallow all of Evan's cock.

Evan arched back against Cody soft yaps and yelps escaping his lips as his elder brother used all his experience to give him the most amazing blow job. Cody watched on eagerly half jealous that Evan got to experience such a blowjob from Randy but knowing he'd experience one by the end of the night. He circled his arms around Evan's shoulders, stoking his bother's chest pressing soft kisses to Evan's neck whispering "That's it Puppy let go. You can move you know." He added chuckling when he realised Evan was fighting o stay still.

Evan glanced at him and Cody smiled encouraging him saying, "Go on buck your hips slightly, just gently.

Evan did so and was rewards by a soft humm of approval from Randy the vibrations working their way down his cock making him gasp even more. He was gripping Cody's arm desperately clinging to him as if his brother's arm was the only thing stopping him from flying away. He whimpered loudly his hips jumping as he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. He turned his head, feeling mortified that he was so close to coming so quickly, and looking at Cody he gasped, "Cody I'm gonna.. I...can't stop it..."

"Then don't stop it," panted Cody. He was rutting against Evan's hips, grinding in pleasure as he watched Randy suck their innocent brother to the most intense climax of his young life.

Evan shuddered his release streaming down into Randy's throat. Randy working his throat muscles to get down the salt liquid that no one had tasted before savoring the gift. Randy gently suckled the soften shaft until he was sure it was drained for now.

"How was that?" Randy sat up but leaned in to be face to face with Evan so the young man could smell the sex on his breath.

"Amazing," Evan spoke breathlessly. Randy smirked at Cody and shifted to give his baby brother a kiss, letting him taste the remnants of Evan in his mouth.

Evan turned his head and watched the kiss feeling very relaxed and comfortable with what was happening between the three of them, it was perfect. Evan nuzzled and kissed Cody's cheek and then did the same to Randy's as the two brother's pulled apart.

"So the night is young," Randy tilted his head kissing Evan's neck. "What do my little brothers' want from me?"

"I want to see you naked again," Cody let his fingers run over Randy's jaw line.

"Well if I'm getting nude you two are losing your clothes too," Randy stood up and began removing his close revealing his flawless body. Evan and Cody looked at each other before stand and stripping also.

"So what now?" Evan asked looking at his brothers noting both of their erections were standing proudly against their abs.

He glanced down blushing slightly at how small his shaft looked after the amazing blowjob. Seeing the look Randy gave a soft chuckle and reach over he eased Evan's head up soothing, "Puppy stop worrying. That there…" he ran a finger along the flaccid member, "...is perfect. Trust me."

"He's right," agreed Cody moving closer to Randy his head resting on his big brother's shoulders, "It look good I should know I've seen enough."

Randy closed his eyes biting back to sarcastic retort burning his throat. He still was not comfortable with the fact his still illegal brother was such a practiced veteran. Opening his eyes slowly he turned and glaring at the dark head resting against him he growled, "Well if you're such an expert why don't you put your mouth where your mouth is," he chuckled at his own bad joke. Cody pulled back and with a self satisfied smirked Cody licked his lips purring, "Want me to suck you off Big Bro? Want me to make you forget that boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh Cody," laughter Randy "There's no way you could ever make me forget him, Baby."

"You've not had one of my blowjob," replied Cody sinking down to his knees. Licking his lips again Cody ordered, "Evy, you might wanna get ready to catch him when I make his knees give way."

"Quit talking and start suc…" rumbled Randy, the rest of his order stolen because at that precise moment Cody wrapped his mouth around his cock.

Randy gasped out loud as Cody's mouth went all the way to the base, his nose nuzzling Randy's shaved pelvic bone. Evan maneuvered behind Randy steadying the older brother because he could tell Cody's threat was true and Randy was getting weak in the knees.

"Guess Baby wasn't lying was he," Evan giggled his arms sliding under Randy's his hands flared out over his chest.

"Oh, god, no he wasn't," Randy closed his eyes licking his upper lip. Cody bobbed his head at an even pace his hand cupping Randy's balls rolling them with expertise.

"Help him sit," Cody pulled back his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. "I'm too worried the old man will fall over," Cody chuckled. Randy slumped to the ground his legs opened wide and Cody settled between them, Evan sit cradling him. "Remember know one can hear you," Cody winked and when back down.

Randy let a loud moan go as Cody raked his teeth over the sensitive tip knowing where to put pressure to send sparks through Randy's body. The eldest brother clawing at the ground trying to hang on but his youngest was as good as he said.

"Codes, I'm gonna," Randy rolled his head back onto Evan's shoulder.

Evan bit his lip. He couldn't think of ever seeing anything more erotic that his two brothers. Randy was groaning with wanton abandon his legs spread wide letting Cody have full access to his lower body. Cody on the other hand had his eyes closed his cheeks where flushed and his lips bruised as he sucked his big brother towards the edge.

Evan felt Randy stiffen in his arms and suddenly the older man let rip with a loud roar, his hips bucking up leaving Cody spluttering and couching as his release flooded down the baby brother throat. Pulling back Cody licked his lips some of the release escaping and trickling down his chin. Without even realising what he was doing Evan leant forward and licked the drops off tasting his brother release for the first time.

He heard Randy swear then pulling back he realised Randy was staring at him, eyes wide with amazement. Gulping slightly Evan gave a nervous smile licking his lips clean.

"Fuck" hissed Randy pulled Cody closer, "Puppy…when you licked Baby's face I…damn..."

"I'm sorry! Spluttered Evan totally misunderstanding what Randy was saying,

It was Cody who soothed the situation as he leant across, his chest pressed against Randy's chest, as he caught Evan's face and started to kiss the life out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Randy watched them kiss it was amazing he has never seen anything like this except in his dreams. He wrapped his hands around both their necks encouraging the kiss to continue and deepen. "Boys, you're both gorgeous. Don't let anyone ever tell you you're not," Randy's breathing steadying as he regain his composure from Cody's blow job.

"Thanks," they said in unison pulling apart cuddling against their older brother.

"I will never forget tonight," Randy stretched.

"I don't think any of us will," Cody smirked.

"Nope, kind makes me wish I wasn't going to Japan," Evan blushed now knowing how his brother's felt wanting more time with them besides this trip.

"We're going to miss you," Cody stroked Evan's arm.

"I have one last thing I was wondering," Evan looked down sheepishly.

"What is it Puppy?" Randy tipped Evan's eyes to meet his. "You can tell us or ask us anything I think you know that now."

"Randy's right just say it," Cody scooted over on Randy's lap so he could see Evan's blushing face.

"Ok," Evan slowed. "I wonder if one of you," Evan stammered he just couldn't get the words out of him. "Would be my first," Evan breathed out quickly shocked he has asked it.

Randy smiled slowly and capturing Evan's face he rumbled, "You really mean that? You'd give that gift to one of us?"

Evan nodded, his face burning with embarrassment still not quite able to believe he had asked such a thing from his brothers. Cody was staring at him opened mouthed, looking decidedly young and very very shocked. Chuckling softly Randy slid a finger under Cody's chin and gently pressed up ordering lovingly, "Close your mouth, Baby, you're not a fish."

Cody snapped his jaw shut but not before poking his tongue out at his older bother. Randy winked at him then turning his attention back to their middle brother, he stroked Evan's neck asking, "You certain, Puppy? You really want this?"

Evan nodded then stammered, "Yeah I only thought I'd only ever loose to someone I love and I love you guys so much so who better to take it than one of you."

Randy nodded slowly. He felt deeply honoured and privileged by Evan's request. He also felt strangely grateful that he could at least give one of his brothers the best deflowering possible. He looked at Cody and with a salacious smirk he asked," Mind if I pull rank on you and claim Puppy's arse all for myslef?"

"Why do you get to do it?" Cody started and Randy shot him a look.

"Fine Evan you decide," Randy growled. He just didn't feel right with Cody taking their middle brother's virginity. Just something didn't sit right inside him, yes they had both had numerous experiences with men. However Randy wasn't sure Cody had experienced love making yet and he had.

Randy had John to thank for that, the nights they would spend tangled in the sheets kissing, caressing just being lost in each other. Randy knew he could give that to Evan and make his first time special. Without realizing what he was doing Randy started tenderly rubbing Evan's thigh.

Evan thought about it, only one of them could do the honor and if he was honest about it he wanted Randy. He could see in his brothers' eyes the difference in how they would act - Cody looked playful and fun which might mean harder sex. While Randy was looking at him with longing and passion. And Evan wanted passion from his brothers, not to be played with.

"I'm sorry Cody but I choose Randy," Evan hugged his little brother first then turned to the elder. "I want it to be you, please."

"Willingly," rumbled Randy reaching for Evan. Pulling his small brother against him, Randy slowly kissed at the side of Evan's mouth whispering, "I'll make it good Puppy, I'll make it so good for you."

Evan whimpered and closed his eyes. He shivered as Randy started to kiss him again his brother claiming his mouth in a way no one else ever had. And he knew he'd made the right choice. He knew Randy had meant what he had said. This was going to be amazing.

Cody sat cross legged watching as his brothers kissed. He frowned - there was something about the way Randy pulled Evan onto his lap, something about the way the large hands caressed Evan's slender hips that made Cody sit up and take notice. Then as he watched Randy move his kisses down to Evan's neck he realised what it was. He was watching two people make love. That was what was different. All the time he had ever been with people, the countless times he had stripped and laid himself bear for numerous partners it had only ever been sex. That's all it had ever been – just sex. It hadn't been about love or connection or anything other than fucking and being fucked. He gave a stuttered breath, gasping as the realisation of what he was missing finally hit him.

His ragged breath had been loud enough to make Randy pause in his loving assault of Evans neck and look over. And when he did, he couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped his lips. Cody was sitting a few feet away crying. Tears were running down his young face and it broke Randy's' heart.

Randy shielded Evan's face not wanting the young man's night ruined by Cody's being upset. Randy knew Cody had realized why he was chosen and what he was offering. It was something Cody had never had. "Baby, you can join in you know rub his back help me relax him," Randy kissed Evan's cheek squeezing his arm lovingly.

"I, I should get lube and a blanket for you too. I packed some," Cody stammered standing up and heading for the tent.

"Randy what's wrong with Codes?" Evan nuzzled his older brother's neck. "Is he mad?"

"No, he's not he just feels like," Randy took a deep breath. "He doesn't know how to have this kind of sex."

"What do you mean?" Evan looked into Randy's eyes.

"I'm going to make love to you. He's never experienced that," Randy kissed Evan slowly letting his tongue ask for entrance. Evan opened his mouth and Randy entered, his tongue stroking the walls of his mouth carefully.

Evan understood with the kiss. That kiss showed that Randy wasn't just going to give him the physical aspect of sex but the emotional side to. To teach Evan what he should be looking for in a partner so he would end up in a happy relationship like the one Randy was in.

Cody paused in the entrance of the tent watching as his brothers continued to kiss. It hurt in a way that Evan was getting the perfect first time while his had been nothing but a painful fumble in a locker room. But even as he felt the resentment building it faded. He knew in a way Evan deserved this and also if he was honest he was pleased. He adored Evan so much that the thought of someone hurting him made Cody's blood boil and broke his heart all at the same time. He watched as Randy slid his hands down Evan's body moving round to cup the round pert arse. Smiling at Evan's response Cody let out a soft breath murmuring, "At least one of us gets the perfect introduction to sex."

Clutching the promised blanket to his chest he hurried back to the others and kneeling beside them he laid the blanket out on the ground making sure there were not stones or sticks under it. He set the small and embarrassingly used tube of lube beside the blanket and gasped when he realised Randy was staring at him. He gave a soft smile in return nodding at him, a silent acknowledgement of what was happening earning a soft wink in respond. Sinking back onto his heels he asked softly, "What can I do to help?"

"Cradle his head," Randy began. "Touch him softly, kiss him while I prepare him," Randy and Evan untangled. Cody knelt on the blanket while Randy guided Evan to rest his head on his younger brother's lap.

"Are you nervous?" Cody looked down into Evan's chocolate brown eyes.

"A little," Evan sighed feeling Randy rubbing his inner thighs as he parted his legs. "I know it will hurt."

"Trust me, Randy is going to make this better than you can imagine I doubt you will feel any pain just discomfort," Cody massaged Evan's shoulders.

Randy hadn't said anything for a while he was contemplating how to go about preparing Evan for his deflowering. He looked at the tube of lube Cody brought out. Squinting he tried to read the label but the print was too small in the campfire light. Taking the lid off he gave a quick sniff and smiled it was strawberry flavored which would be perfect for what he had been considering.

"Evan, look at me," Randy finally spoke. "I'm taking this slow, when you think you're ready for me to actually push a finger in you say so. "

"Ok," Evan than screwed his eyes shut and tensing as he felt Randy smear the flavored lube around his crack.

Evan gasped loudly his arm shooting up to grab hold of Cody needing to grip something to stop himself floating away. Cody leant in giving Evan the reassurance he needed. Caressing Evan's shoulder he soothed," Easy, easy Puppy remember to breathe!"

Evan looked up at him and grinned then gasped his eyes going wide as he felt Randy's tongue pass over his entrance. He closed his eyes trying not to explode as he felt his elder brother start to lap and lick at his most private part. He'd heard stories about guys doing about, about how good it supposedly felt but he'd never believed it. Until now that was. Until this moment with Randy making him feel more alive than he had ever felt in short life. He turned his head burying his face into Cody's hip trying to stop himself whimpering with pleasure.

Cody watched him closely, absently stroking Evan's hair as Randy worked his magic over their smaller more innocent brother. For a moment jealously reared its head again but it was squashed almost instantly by an overwhelming sense of pride that he and Randy were able to give Evan the very best introduction to sex. It was only right he reasoned that someone as kind and gently and loving as Evan didn't deserved a hard uncaring fuck as his first time. Evan didn't deserve being shoved against the wall between two banks of lockers and just fucked.

Cody jumped as he felt a hand touch his knee. Looking down he realised Randy was gazing at him the grey eyes so soft with understanding it almost ripped Cody's heart apart. And as he watched Randy gave him a soft wink.

"You want a taste?" Randy smiled panting his chin covered his own saliva from getting Evan wet.

"Yes," Cody smiled. Randy moved from between Evan's legs to lie beside the smaller brother pulling him close. Randy pulled one of Evan's legs over his opening him up so Cody could settle between the legs and have access to Evan's entrance. Cody began licking around the outside and Evan let a small whimper leave his lips.

"Like that?" Randy turned Evan's face to look at him.

"Yes, maybe too much," Evan moaned as Cody curled his tongue and slid it in just a little bit.

"Nonsense when it comes to sex you can never have too much of something that feels good and it should all feel good," Randy ran his thumb over Evan's bottom lip before capturing the soft lips with his own.

Evan couldn't believe he had both his brother's tongues in him at the same time. Randy's in his mouth and Cody's in his lower body. He had fantasized about similar things happening numerous night but could believe that this was his current reality.

Randy let one of his finger's run over Evan's collarbone until it reached the center then he brought it down the center of his chest until his could rub Cody's head to tell him he was going about pleasing Evan in the right way.

Cody closed his eyes relishing the feelings flowing through him. He could feel Randy's hand stroking his head, the long fingers caressing his hair as he lapped and poked at Evan's virgin hole. Knowing that Randy had been chosen to really take Evan's innocence, Cody slowly eased back licking his lips. Randy smiled at him and rumbled, "Enjoy that taste?"

"Yeah," nodded Cody sinking back onto his heels. He licked his lips again the asked breathlessly, "How you gonna do it?"

Randy thought a moment then stroking Evan's shoulder he mused, "Well all fours is easier, there would be less strain on Evan but it's such an impersonal position."

"He could ride you," offered Cody shuffling up to spooned behind Evan sliding an arm over his brother's hip and snuggling against him.

"It's an idea," murmured Randy. Then looking down he smiled and asked, "What do you think Evan which position do you want to try for the first time?"

Evan blinked at him and then without really thinking he shrugged really, "Don't know, I just know I want to feel you inside me!"

"You're going to ride me that way you can be comfortable and control when I move," Randy and his brothers shuffled around so Randy was laying on the blanket with Cody kneeling beside him. Evan was standing looking down at his two brothers unsure on what he should do.

"Straddle Randy's stomach and then just lift yourself up a bit," Cody instructed with a smile. Evan did as told and Randy hands rose to stroke Evan's sides calming him down.

"We're taking it slow. Cody help him so that he doesn't just slam down on me and hurt himself," Randy was speaking to Cody but his eyes never left Evan's. Cody shimmied down and took a hold of Randy's cock holding it up right.

"Ok puppy slid back until you feel Randy's dick touch you," Cody lightly touched Evan's back showing him how far back he would need to go. Evan worked back and felt Randy's tip met his back. "Go up higher and come back a little more."

"You're doing good," Randy praised know Evan was probably terrified yet wanting this. Evan lifted and felt the moist head of Randy's erection brush his entrance.

"Take him in Evan," Cody licked his lips wanting to bare witness to the deflowering of his middle brother.

Evan hesitated his breathing little more than gasped pants. He looked down into the grey eyes he adored and biting his lip he followed Cody's advice. He could feel Randy's thick head poking him then as he pushed back some more he started to feel things he'd never imagined. It hurt. It really hurt. There was a burning sensation that made him yelp and he froze his hands gripping Randy' forearms so tightly he knew there would be bruises.

"Relax," soothed Cody, leaning in to kiss his check.

"It hurts," gasped Evan turning to look at Cody, "Fuck Cody…"

"Evan pull back!" ordered Randy hating to hear the pain in his brother's voice.

Evan obeyed and sank onto Randy's' hip. His bottom lip was quivering mainly from humiliation at not being able to take Randy.

Reaching up Randy caressed Evan's sides soothing, "Evan its okay, Puppy breathe please come on. Come here" he pulled Evan down to his chest letting the smaller man snuggles against him. Looking past Evan Randy caught Cody's eyes and mouthed, "Finger him."

Cody nodded understanding instantly what Randy meant. Reaching over he grabbed the lube and applied a liberal amount to his right hand. Rubbing soothing circles on Evan's lower back he ran a finger over Evan's quivering entrance then with a soft sigh he eased his finger inside gasping at how tight his brother was. Evan tensed and clung to Randy, his face buried in his brother's neck. Randy kissed the side of his face his eyes locked with Cody watching the delight played out over his baby brother's face as he slowly prepped their middle brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Cody wiggled his finger around trying to get Evan to open up but his brother was very tense. "Puppy you need to calm down and relax," Cody swirled the finger in a circle.

"He's right you need to relax," Randy stroked Evan's back. "We're going to help you be ready but we can't help you if you don't relax."

"But it hurt, I thought it just stung a little," Evan nuzzled Randy's neck.

"It can hurt a lot but I'm not going to force myself into you so don't worry," Randy kissed the soft raven hair.

"Trust me Evan Randy will go in, you just need to stay calm and let me prep you up," Cody smiled has he felt Evan's body loosen a little more. "That's better."

"So it will still hurt a little then?" asked Evan looking into Randy's eyes.

"Yes but not as much has my first time did," Randy gave a soft smile. "I didn't get any prep and I bled. I won't let that happen to you," Randy ruffled his hair. Evan understood what Randy was saying Randy hadn't enjoyed his first time so he was making sure there was no repeat for him.

"Evan can I try two?" Cody asked.

Evan nodded then gasped when Cody gently pushed another finger it. He hissed loudly clinging to Randy his face buried against his neck.

Randy soothed him gently rocking his hips frowning when he realised Evan's erection had deflated a little. Sighing softly he eased Evan's head up murmuring, "Puppy you have to relax and trust me. Can you do that?" he searched his bother's face, the grey eyes boring into the soft chocolate silently begging Evan to let go of his apprehension and just enjoy the moment.

Slowly Evan nodded, absently worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"Baby," called Randy shifting position again, "How's he feeling?"

"Tight." replied Cody, "He's so tight, Randy, I'm not sure…"

"Its okay," reassured Randy feeling strangely proud of how Cody was helping Evan, "He'll be fine." He looked at Evan and smiling warmly he asked, "Codes you found what you're looking for yet?"

"Not yet but I think… hold on..." came to soft reply followed by a soft crow of victory.

And on cue Evan's' eyes widened and he gasped but not with pain and concern. This time it was sheer unquestioned enjoyment. He shook slightly, gasping, "What the fuc…"

"I just nailed your protested," giggled Cody leaning in to press a tender kiss to Evan' s neck adding in a soft purr, "And if you thought that felt good. Wait until Randy is hitting it over and over again with his cock. Then you'll really feel good."

"Ever heard the saying its hell trying to find heaven?" asked Randy looking at Evan. "Well they are talking about that spot inside you. At least I think they are," he laughed.

"So it will burn but yeah I want to feel you hit that," Evan grinned and wiggled trying to make Cody's fingers hit that spot inside him again.

"I think he's ready, Randy," Cody sat up and carefully removed his fingers. "I just need to re-lube you," Cody smiled ordering, "Sit up Evan," as he grab his bottle of lube.

Cody looked at his brother's shaft, during the preparation of Evan Randy had softened a bit. Cody nudged Evan forward a bit so he could get between his oldest brother's legs. Squirting the lube into his palm Cody circled Randy's shaft stroking it firmly. With each pump Cody made sure to swipe his thumb over the tip spreading the lube and Randy's self lubrication.

"Cody, Baby, feels good but stop or else I might," Randy didn't get to finish as Cody squeezed the base of his shaft keeping hard but not letting any more pleasure to build.

"You ready, Evan?" Cody smiled has his younger brother looked over his shoulder at him.

"More than ready this time," Evan flashed a toothy grin.

Cody giggled and pressing a quick kiss to Evan's neck he order, "Okay then lift up…" he angled Randy's' now fully erect shaft and as Eva started to lower himself down Cody murmured, "That's it, that's it there you are…" he took his hand away and sank back onto his heels watching as Evan slowly eased himself down onto Randy's shaft.

Randy stroked Evan's arms cooing, "That's' it Puppy nice and slow just take it slow... fuck..." he swore loudly as his shaft started to press into Evan's body. Despite Cody's excellent preparation Evan was still painfully tight. Randy throw his head back curing loudly gasping, "Jesus Evan you feel so tight…"

Evan was biting his lower lip. There was more pain than he'd anticipated but he was determined to beat it. Screwing his eyes shut he forced himself down whimpering loudly as Randy's' shaft pushed its way through his tight muscles.

Realising Evan was struggling Cody leant in murmuring softly, "Just think how good it'll feel when it touches your prostate." Evan looked uncertainly at him, the chocolate eyes swimming with pain. Cody smiled reassuringly promising, "It'll make you fly, Evan. I mean it. When Randy hits that spot...oh Puppy.."

Evan suddenly gave a loud gasp as Randy finally broke through the tight inner ring finally filling him completely Stilling he took short sharp breaths staring down at his elder brother. Randy smiled back and reaching up to touch Evan's face he asked breathlessly, "You ready for me to move?"

Evan nodded then gave a yelp of pleasure as Randy flexed his hips his shaft slowly starting to slide in and out of Evan's willing body.

"How does it feel?" Randy looked up into the chocolate yes searching for pain. Evan's eyes we showing slight pain but that was to be expected for his first time.

"Stings but it's getting better," Evan wasn't moving his hips not wanting to hurt himself. Randy could see that Evan wasn't moving on his own and understood his fear. Pushing up Randy shift around a little seeing if he could just brush Evan's prostate. No such luck. He knew if Cody could press it with his fingers his shaft would be able to do the same.

Randy lifted Evan up and held him so just the tip stayed in. "Evan can I go just a little faster? I need momentum to hit it," Randy watched Evan pondered the question. Cody in the mean time took the bottle of lube and coated the exposed part of Randy's shaft recoating it so it may soothe the slight sting Evan was feeling.

Evan trembled and let a low whimper got when he felt Cody's hand bump the flesh of his bottom while adding the lubricate. "Yeah you can," Evan bit his lip and prepared for a hard slam. Randy however didn't mean rough just a little faster. It was fast enough that Evan's cock bounced off his abs, and of course allowed Randy strike his prostate.

As Randy's shaft brushed against that special place Evan's entire body shook and he swore loudly gasping for air as the most amazing sensations shot through him. Behind him he heard a soft snigger and Cody called, "I'm guessing he found it then?"

"Yeah," gasped Evan swearing a again he looked down and found a warm smug smirk on Randy's face

"Fell good Puppy?" rumbled Randy his hand caressing Evan's hip.

Evan nodded not sure he could manage more than one word answers.

Shifting his hold Randy circled Evan's waist, his large hands steadying his smaller brother. With a soft growl Randy murmured, "You can move, Puppy." Evan looked down at him uncertainly plastered all over his features, "Want me to help?" asked Randy

Evan nodded.

Nodding in return Randy tightened his grip and slowly lifted pulling Evan up he felt the strong thighs gripping onto him as Evan came up then just as carefully as he pressed up with his shaft he bought Evan down. The resulting countermovement meant he was buried deeper than ever before. Evan's gasped, his hands gripping Randy's forearms his face flooding with emotion – all of it good. With a little smile he tried moving on his own setting a counter pace to Randy's resulting in randy throwing his head back growling, "Jesus Evan you feel good…fuck…"

Evan gave a little giggle and looked over at Cody. Cody winked at him the biggest smile lighting up face. Leaning in he whispered, "Roll your hips, Puppy. Go on, roll them and see what you do to Randy."

Evan did what Cody told him and rolled his hips forward.

"Fuck, oh fuck, yeah," Randy growled pushing up harder into Evan. "Oh hell yes, so good Evan," his hands gripping tighter into Evan's soft skin. They had both found their rhythm and we working hard and furiously together. A fine sheen of sweat covered their body's has the sound over flesh smack filled the air.

"Randy are you close?" Cody scooted over rubbing Evan's back.

"Getting, uh, there," Randy's looked at Cody with squinted eyes.

"Think I should?" Cody nodded his head towards Evan.

"Yes, shit so tight," Randy moaned as he feel Evan tighten a bit around him.

"Cody what are you, ah," Evan cried out has Cody's hand circled his shaft pumping in time with the coupling.

"Baby," Randy reached out to him with one had.

"What?" Cody keeping his attention on Evan.

"Let me take care of you too," Randy motioned with his hand at Cody's groin. Cody shifted so Randy could take his cock in hand and stroked. His older brothers stroked were light and uneven where he was in the middle of fucking Evan.

"Cody slow down or I'm going to cum," Evan panted out as he rode.

"Then cum," giggled Cody leaning in to claim a kiss from Evan "Doesn't matter. Just go with," he soothed stroking Evans cheek.

Evan nodded then turning to look at Randy he gasped, "I'm sorry…" and without hesitation he arched up coming up onto his knees grunting loudly as his release exploded out of him splashing over Randy's chest.

Slumping back Evan was shaking, blinking in surprise at the force of his release. Randy grunted against driving up into Evan's body. Evan gave a pained gasped, his body more sensitive than ever after such an intense release. Cody cradled Evan stroking the dark hair trying to help him calm down. Randy was starting to lose control and each thrust drew a pained gaps fro Evan his body reacting more than ever to Randy thrusts. Randy gave a low growl his hands gripping Evan's hips so tightly there were going to be bruise. He came almost silently just a low growl giving any indication of what was happening but Evan's eyes widened as he felt his brother explode inside him.

Evan shivered and turning his head he breathed, "Cody…"

"Wha..." Cody's question was swallowed by Evan as he started to kiss his brother, desperate for more contact with him.

Randy felt his release fill Evan has he watched his younger brothers kiss passionate. He lie back on the blanket spent feeling Evan's cum drying on his abs in the night air. Taking his finger Randy dipped it in the cream substance drawing an abstract pattern. Bring his finger to his lips Randy sucked the seed off it.

Evan and Cody slowly pulled apart from there kiss turning to Randy in time to see the act he was performing. "You're…" Evan blushed.

"I wanted to see how you tasted it," Randy withdrew the now clean finger. "You should," Randy sighed not wanting to say this. "Get up now."

Evan lifted up and Cody helped him move off of Randy's softening shaft. "How do you feel Evan?" Cody was tempted to finger Evan's abused hole to get some of Randy's release for them to share.

"It was amazing," Evan was still flushed a fine shade of red. "Thank you both I never expected it to be like that."

"I'm glad it was good for you," Cody kissed Evan's cheek.

"As am I," Randy saw up and moved over to them stealing a kiss from Evan's lips to show him how much he had enjoyed taking his virginity.

Cody watched as Randy kissed Evan and felt the pang of jealousy sting his heart. He looked away but not quickly enough. Randy had seen the slight clouding of emotion in Cody's eyes and he knew exactly what was wrong with his youngest brother. Breaking the kiss with Evan he reached over and caressed Cody's neck as he murmured, "Want me to show you want love looks like Baby-boy?"

Cody looked at him then smiling faintly he murmured "You've just shown me."

He sounded so sad it broke Randy's heart. For a moment he couldn't understand why Cody was refusing his offer then suddenly it dawned on him. Smirking slightly he shook his head and rumbled, "Let me rephrase that then. Do you want me to shows you what loves FEELS like?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was Cody's turn to frown but before he could think Randy simply leant over and claimed his mouth. It was a kiss made of pure love and it made Cody melt. Pulling back he blinked slightly murmuring, "You...you mean you'd…"

Randy chuckled. Sinking back against the log pile he rumbled, "Yeah give me a few moments though." Pulling Evan against him he snuggled against his spent middle brother and added, "Let me get my breath back then we can continue Puppy's sexual education and I can show you…" he paused then locking his eyes with Cody he promised, "...what love really feels like."

"I can wait," Cody smiled his mind wondering all sorts of things now. Sexual things like what position would Randy take him in, would he be rimmed by Evan like he had done. He was excited for this and his body showed.

"You really want this, don't you?" Randy smiled see Cody's impressive member standing at attention.

"Maybe," Cody flushed with a slight embarrassment.

"Let's see then," Randy gave Evan a kiss on the forehead and sat fully up. Taking his shaft he lightly touched it to see how sensitive he was after cumming inside of Evan. He shuddered a tiny bit his nerve ends on fire with sensation. "Just a little more Codes," Randy took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should, um, prepare him while you get you breath back," Evan suggested hoping he was using the right terminology.

"What do you think, Baby?" Randy looked at him.

"Works from me. So you want me on my stomach or back?" Cody smiled wondering which Randy would choose for him.

"On your back," Randy licked his lips. Cody lay down the blanket feeling it damp from where Randy being on it prior but he enjoyed that and the scent of his brother's sex that was coming off of it.

"Ready," Cody opened his legs.

Randy shook his head then seeing Evan wasn't quite sure what to do, he rumbled softly, "Puppy just start by touching him. Let your hands run over him, go on."

Cody smirked warmly watching as the blush on Evan's face got deeper. Curling his arms up beneath his head he settled down sighing softly as Evan's hands touched his hips.

Evan bit his lower lip. He couldn't count the number of times he'd dreamt about touching his brothers about feeling their muscular bodies so differing from his own compact frame. As he got bolder his hands drifted nearer and nearer to Cody's' shaft.

Without realising what he was doing Evan ran the back of a finger along the impressive length gasping softly as he felt how hard and yet soft the member felt.

"You can touch it harder," breathed Cody fighting the urge to buck up into Evan's hand, "It won't break, it can take quite a bit of punishment."

Evan nodded nervously curling his hand around Cody's shaft. With a few uncertain strokes Evan slowly got more confident shuffling closer and closer until he was kneeling right beside Cody, the dark chocolate eyes fixed on their goal.

"Puppy," called Randy, "Slide a hand down under his balls, use a finger to tickle him."

Evan bit his lip and lift Cody's balls. He saw the smooth patch of flesh and then the pucker hole belong to his younger brother. Evan swept his index finger over the indent doing what Randy suggested and tickling it slowly. Cody wiggled pushing towards Evan's finger.

"Um, shouldn't I have the lube on my finger?" Evan asked feeling ashamed that he still knew so little.

"I don't need lube," Cody smirked.

"Won't it hurt?" Evan remember how he felt only minutes ago.

"I like the feeling," Cody stretched.

"Here Evan," Randy handed him the tube. "This isn't about pain, Cody," Randy knelt beside Evan. "This is about me letting you feel love."

"I know. I'm just use to it a certain way," Cody looked away with a small frown. "You're lucky Randy I'll never find someone like you did."

"You will. You're only in high school, it might take time but you will," Randy massaged Cody's thigh.

Evan had poured the lube into his hands and rubbed it over his fingers. Repeating his earlier actions he teaser his finger around the outside of the opening watching has it tensed and relaxed.

"Feels good Evan put it in to your first knuckle," Cody encouraged.

Evan glanced at Randy, who nodded encouragingly, then taking a little breath he slowly pressed his finger into Cody's willing body. Cody gave a low sigh of satisfaction flexing his hips pressing down and drawing more of Evan's nervous digit into himself.

"Circle your finger," instructed Randy gently shifting position so he was kneeling beside Cody's head. Stroking the raven hair he asked, "You okay, Baby-boy?"

"I guess..." sighed Cody less than convincingly.

"Am I doing it wrong?" asked Evan nervously.

"No," assured Cody. He hesitated then confessed, "Its too soft. I…I can't feel properly."

Randy frowned then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm just used to…I just…" Cody turned his head away blushing desperately. He didn't want to admit he liked rough sex, he knew Randy was having a hard enough time accepting that he wasn't a virgin. If his elder brother knew he actually enjoyed the pain of sex he was terrified what Randy would say.

"Cody," rumbled Randy," You want more?"

Cody nodded miserably still not looking at either of his brothers.

Randy smiled sadly then looking over he ordered, "Evan, re-lube your hand then use three fingers. Straight in, don't stop just drive them in."

"But that'll hurt!" protested Evan horrified at the idea of hurting his baby brother

"Yeah it will," agreed Randy bending down and pressing a kiss on Cody's lip, "But it's what Baby enjoys. And this is about our Baby boy having the most enjoyable sex ever."

Evan slowly pulled out his finger and did what Randy had told him coating his hand in the slick substance. "How do I hold my fingers? Like this?" Evan held up his hand for Randy to see.

"Yeah that's right now straight in, Codes can take it," Randy hated what he just said his youngest brother should not be able to take that yet. He watched has Evan lowered his hand to Cody's entrance and forced the three fingers in.

"Fuck," Cody arched up off the blanket has he swore under his breath. Evan fearful he had seriously hurt Cody started to withdraw his hand.

"No leave it in," Randy grabbed his middle brother's wrist and held it steady. "Let him adjust then you can pump your fingers in and out."

"Ok," Evan stayed still.

"Wiggle your fingers," Cody shifted his bottom. "I think you might, ah," Cody gasped as Evan moved his fingers. "Hit it, keep going."

Randy let go of Evan's wrist and gazed on at Cody's face watching the happy expression on it has Evan continued teasing his prostate. Reaching over he took the lube and began coating himself for his second round of the night.

Touching Evan's shoulders Randy ordered softly, "Puppy go kneel by Cody's head."

Evan nodded gently easing his fingers out of Cody's body. Scooting up he gave Cody a brave a smile absently caressing his brother's shoulders as he settled down.

Randy cracked his neck out then taking a deep breath he rumbled, "You ready, Cody?"

"More than ready," replied Cody, his voice thick with emotion. He spread his legs even wider lifting his hips all but wagging his arse at Randy.

Closing his eyes Randy tried not to think about the men who had used and in his mind abused his beautiful baby brother. Shuffling forward he flared his hands over Cody's hips pulling them up so they rested on his thighs. Without opening his eyes he brushed the head of his shaft over Cody's entrance. He growled at the wanton groan Cody gave, shivering when he felt Cody shift his hips undulating against his leaking head.

"Randy stop teasing me," gasped Cody flexing his hips trying to force the pace, "For fuck sake just fuck me already!"

Snapping his eyes open, Randy stared down into the brilliant blue orbs gazing up at him. Shaking his head he growled, "No. I'm not going to fuck you..." he ignored Cody's loud protest sighing, "… I'm gonna make love to you, Baby-boy."

And with that he carefully eased his shaft into his baby brother's hot and all too willing body.

"Randy," Cody moaned pushing back against Randy. He loved how his older brother filled him fitting inside snuggle. Cody looked up at his brother who was smiling and showing some restraint on his face because of the whole showing love aspect of this coupling.

"Let me know when you're ready," Randy leaned down and kissed Cody. Randy could tell by the way Cody's walls were surrounding him that he could probably move but he wanted Cody to set the pace. His guts told him this was going to get fast and hard it seemed to be Cody's styles and he hopped Evan would understand that love making comes in many styles.

"I'm ready don't go slow," Cody put his hands on Randy's biceps giving a small squeeze. Randy nodded and slid back leaving his head in and moved for set a even rhythm.

Evan looked at his baby brother wondering if he would be able to get to the actually sex has quickly has Cody was able tonight. Then biting his lip he thought maybe being so loose down there could be a result of those that hurt Cody.

"Feel good Baby?" Randy bent and kissed at Cody's cheek.

"Very good," Cody closed his eyes and let his hand brush over Evan's arm.

Cody flexed his hips smirking as Randy swore the elder brother dropping his head growling, "Fuck Baby boy don't do that…"

"Why not?" asked Cody cockily repeating the move

"Because it makes me want to go too fast," growled Randy gritting his teeth, "And I don't want to do that."

Cody locked his eyes with Randy and breathed, "I can take it."

"You shouldn't be able to," gasped Randy, "Not at your age. You should be like Evan. You should be nervous and wanting it slow. Cody you..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," snapped Cody "But I'm not Evan. Look I like sex I like hard and like fast. Randy please…just...let go."

Randy stared down at him then taking a deep breath he nodded. Pulling back he caught Cody's legs and readjusted them, lifting the shapely calves and resting them on his shoulders. Seeing the look of surprise on Evan's face Randy explained softly, "It deepens the penetration changes the angle, it makes it far more intense most guys can't take it." He looked down and rumbled, "You ready?"

"More than ready," grinned Cody trying to impale himself on Randy's shaft.

Randy nodded closed his eyes and drove in causing Cody to cry in pleasure the younger man arching beneath him as Randy started to drive ball deep into the nubile body. It was the most amazing coupling Evan had ever seen and he couldn't help scooting round wanting to see for himself Randy's shaft driving into Cody. His mouth dropped open and as he sank back onto his heels he murmured, "I'll never able take it like that, never."

Cody heard Evan's words and reached out to touch his brother gaining his attention. "You will one day," Cody said breathlessly. "Oh fuck, that's it Randy," Cody kept his hand on Evan while his body jerked from Randy nailing his sweet spot.

"Cody damn it you got to stop clenching," Randy groaned. "You make me want to fucking cum," he continued snapping his hips hard.

"Can't help it I you feel so good," Cody smiled trying not to clench his muscles around Randy's shaft. Cody wanted this to last longer but he knew Randy was sensitive from already having sex with Evan.

"Evan stroke Cody," Randy grunted pushing in and out of Cody making sure to keep the angle that was brushing his younger brother's prostate.

Evan reached between the sweaty bodies and wrapped his fingers around Cody's dick. Evan attempted to match the pace of his fist with the rhythm of Randy's hips. He was close but he wasn't able to perfectly sync it up.

"Fuck with Evan doing that I'm not going to last," Cody placed his hands on Randy's arms digging his nails in.

"Cum then, all over your stomach," Randy growled.

"I will but promise you'll cum inside," Cody begged.

Randy only managed to grunt in response because at that precise moment Cody's body tensed around him as Cody's release erupted out of him. With his stomach muscles viably working Cody arched violently his own seed spilling over his chest and abs. Giving a snarl of pleasure his hands dug into Randy's biceps, his nails actually breaking the skin in several places as he rode out the intense orgasm.

Randy hissed at the delicious pain and dropping his head he growled, "Fuck Cody…" He closed his eyes trying desperately to hang on to give Cody as best a time as possible but it was difficult having already cum three times he knew this would be a lesser showing than with Evan.

For his part Evan was watching them wide eyed unsure whether to blush, cheer or faint at the sheer erotic sex taking place in front of him. Without realising what he was doing he bent his head down kissing Cody's pecs timidly lapping at the release staining his baby brother's chest. It was a move that made both his more sexually active brothers groan with desire. Sitting back on his heels he licked his lips savouring his first taste of cum.

Panting heavily Cody reached over and gasped, "Good?"

Evan nodded smiling crookedly as he realised what he'd actually done. Cody grinned at him gasping loudly as Randy managed to hit the spot time after time. Arching his back he growled, "Randy please …"

"Please …what?" rumbled Randy fighting not to give in

Cody locked his eyes with those of his elder brother and simply smiled. It was enough to send Randy crashing over the edge. Grunting loudly as he came Randy drove his hips as deep as possible drawing a stifled cry of surprise from Cody. As he filled his baby brother, Randy bent down claiming Cody's mouth for a much needed kiss.

Evan watched them kiss and smiling to himself he reached over stroking Randy's neck his fingers absently tracing the tribal tattoo that decorated his brother's neck.

Breaking the kiss Randy looked up and asked wearily, "So do you like sex, Puppy?"

Evan nodded yelping as Randy suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down to the blanket, his brothers attacking him with soft loving kisses that made him squeal with delight.

Once Randy and Cody had cleaned up they rearranged themselves on the blanket, basking in the afterglow of the intense lovemaking. They ended up spooned against each other – Evan held between his brothers, his head resting on Cody's chest while Randy spooned against him. Stroking the dark hair, Randy looked over at Cody and smiled sharing a knowing moment with his baby brother before looking down at Evan and rumbling wistfully, "I'm gonna miss you while you're in Japan."

Evan tilted his head up and with a sad smile he repaid, "I know. I'm gonna miss you guys so much. I mean I'd have missed you anyway but now...after tonight..." He paused then with a soft chuckle he asked softly, "Do you think when I come back we can do this again?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cody stroking Evan's hip.

"I mean…" stammered Evan sinking back into Cody's embrace and looking at Randy, "…this."

"You mean come camping?" asked Randy not daring to hope Evan was meaning the sex.

"Yeah that and well..." Evan gave a little nervous giggle, "…this." He waved a hand at the tangled mess of limbs and looking up at Randy and then at Cody, "If you guys want to, I'm game."

Cody gave a loud whoop and tightened his grip around Evan chuckling fondly, "Oh Puppy I'm more than game."

Randy didn't reply. He didn't have to the smile lighting his face said more than words ever could. Snuggling down he pulled Cody closer so his youngest brother ended up lying on him. Wrapping his arms around both his brothers, Randy hugged them both close. Letting his head tip back he looked up at the stars and with a soft sigh he thanked whoever was listening for gifting him with two such amazing brothers.


End file.
